


Descendants 2: Let's try this again

by Writing_is_hard33



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also PTSD is a thing so..., Bad guys get more depth and growth, Balance AU, Ben and Uma's relationship is like a blip, But what a blip, F/M, Gonna be part of a series, If the Villains win, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Some angst, There will be impending war and character growth, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_hard33/pseuds/Writing_is_hard33
Summary: The balance of good and evil has been tilted for a selfish reason. It's time it was set right...





	1. Take 2

The wind howled around her as she rushed to the newly abandoned manor. Her footsteps echoing in the empty halls her bundle clutched tightly to her chest. Her heartbeat in her ears as she draws closer to the sealed room.

They lied!

They always lie!

As she approaches the large wooden door door she raises her hand.

Her voice trembles as she whispers “By the power gifted to me by the earth,wind and sea show me the way path hiding from prying eyes.”  Slowly a smaller door appears in the stone of the wall. Quickly she rushes in heading deeper into the dark room frantically searching for what they stole from her.

She never should have trusted them!

His words echoing in her head as she puts down her precious bundle.

You have to fix this Ashnah they won’t. After a some tense moments of searching she sees it her wand in its common form...a staff. Taking it in hand she reaches for her bundle moving towards the door she freezes.

There stand in her way were the newly crowned rulers of Auradon.

“Ashnah...can't we talk about this?” Belle pleads holding out her hand. Her eyes wide as she sees the staff in her other hand. “Please…”

“You had your chance and all you did was lie!”

“We have to do it this way Ashnah otherwise-”

“The balance.” She interjects. Walking closer she sees the worry and fear in their faces. “You cannot tilt the balance in your favour and expect nothing to happen.”

“Don't worry the balance will be perfectly fine.” A familiar voice offers. Looking past Adam she sees fairy Godmother, wand in hand a strained smile on her face. “Dear, this is what's best for the kingdom.”

 

“Punishing innocents will never be the answer!”

 

“Wickedness is in the blood I'm afraid.” A new voice timidly calls.

She was surrounded. Her fatigue finally caught up to her as her hands shaked. she pulls her daughter closer.

They all lied.

They were all selfish.

Looking down down into her daughter's eyes she prayed for a chance to make it right...

  


# 16 years later

 

The morning air nearly suffocates Uma as she throws open the doors to her mother's chip shop, the smell of rotten fish mixed with high tide a strange comfort as it floods her nostril. Turning the sign of the daily special menu she looks up to see what she could of the sun as it fought the grey clouds. The ever present chill causes Uma to tighten her coat as she heads back inside. Sighing, she grabs a broom and begins to sweep the dining room. Her mother, the sea witch Ursula, was hard at work in the kitchen finishing her prep for the lunch rush. As one of the few restaurants on the isle they made a sizable sum not to say they were rich but Uma didn’t sleep on the floor or have to steal...constantly.

 

“Edna!!” Ursula shouts from the kitchen.

 

She got it wrong...surprise, surprise.

 

Tossing the broom to the wall and walks into the kitchen. To see her mother standing over a boiling pot, her white hair sticking out in all directions, Her makeup perfected. Glancing at her wheelchair she wonders if she would come out this time. “Come here, girl!” She urges.

 

Cautiously walking over Uma sees a boiling grey mass in the pot. “I need you to taste this-don't make that face brat! It tastes fine!” As she opens her mouth to voice her opinion Ursula shoves the spoons in. The grey goop seems to stick to her mouth the texture reminding her of gruel while the taste...fish sticks? Her stomachs rolls as she struggles to swallow the mush.

 

“Hmm, needs more ‘insert magic item here’, that's enough Judy.” She mumbles turning back to the pot. Grabbing a cup Uma rushes to the sink frantically filling the glass and chugs it contents down leaning against the sink gasping for air she looks back to her mother.

 

Unconcerned, as she lays gasping for air, adding more spices to her dish. Huffing she stands straightening her coat she informs, “I opened the shop...the others should be here soon…” Silence her only answer as the thump of the spoon and the squish of the goop echoing in the room. With a groan she shouts, “Mother!”

 

“Yes...yes I heard you, Harriet.” Stirring the pot she waves her off. “I'll be there once this is done.”

 

“Fine…” Uma walks back into the dining room. Surprised to see Gil sitting at one of the furthest table from the entrance his notebook out as usually. Walking closer she sees some of the other servers setting up for the rush. Nodding in silent greetings she can't help but chuckle as she takes in Gils elaborate drawings.

 

For someone who can't read he's pretty good.

 

He gets so sucked into them that he forgets to keep his wits about him. Not a smart idea on the isles. Slamming her hand on the table she cackles as Gil jumps into the air. His hands coming up to protect his head.

 

“Hahaha, poor Gilly why are you hiding out in my lovely little restaurant?” She giggles as he tries to right himself.

 

“My dad's on a rampage,” He explains as he tucks his book away. “Took the triplets on a hunting trip. Made him think I was riding with the supplies,” He leans back balancing on the back legs with a smirk.

“When he got back and saw me and mom working on your outfit...well, he flipped. Slipped out the window while he was ranting.”

 

“Hmm...and where's it at?” Uma asks offhandedly taking a seat across from him watching as her words take root.

 

“Where's what?” He asks tilting his head like a confused pup. She should have known better then to use pronouns on him.

 

“My outfit. Gil.” Uma rolls her eyes as he nearly falls over.

 

“Oh right...My mom's working on the last of it. The coats gotten be just right.  Don't worry, I'll drop it off by tonight.”

 

“You'd better. I didn't hide you from your pops for a whole week for nothing.”

As she finishes her threat the rumble of the lunch crowd grows closer. Rising from the table Uma heads over to the hostess stand looking over her shoulder she gives him a wink. Cackling as Gil face turns a bright shade of pink.

 

“Harrys’ gonna want something, too.” She tosses over shoulder as she wraps the apron around her waist. “You know how he gets.”

 

“Yeah!? I had a idea for a great hat/coat combo-” His notebook out again as he frantically searches for his sketches.

 

As the thumping grows louder her stomach twists with anxiety. “Great. Gil. That sounds great.” Patting his chest her focus on the door as a whine grows in her ears. “I'll see you later.” She offers with a tight smile. She was gonna have to deal with this crowd on her own...in her own way...a chill of excitement rises as she realizes that she had the opportunity to showcase her worth. To show her mother that she was worth more than a spare scurry maid.

 

As she opens her mouth to greet _her_ partons a gust of sea salt tinged air comes from the kitchen.

 

Silently she turns to see her mother approaching in her chair. A large almost maniacal smile on her face. “So sorry it took so long gentlemen but you know how brats are.”

 

Snapping her mouth shut Uma watches as her mother enthusiastically greets the crowd.

 

“Dear, why don't you take them to their seats.” She offers over her shoulder.

 

Rolling her eyes Uma pulls out two stained  menus, “Two seats for two lonely idiots.” They growled at her greeting. “Right this way.” So went her day she watched as her mother all but floated her way through the crowd cackling and entertaining. Offering spells to lessing their dreary days. While she seated and worked tables giving slide commentary as she went. Till finally the rush ended the last customer left and Uma could finally sit.

 

Her back to the door she doesn't see the slinking form slide into the room. As she stares at the dully colored screen the images flashing, the sound of metal scraping along the table reaches her ears. Rolling her eyes she turns to see him slowly approaching his shirt ripped to shreds.

A large grin on his face as he slides up to her. She can feel his body heat travel up her side so close to his chest she can almost hear his heartbeat. The heat of his stare causes a shiver to go down her spine. Even after all this time she can't help but feel a thrill at his attention. She can't help but want more.

 

“What happened to you?” She asks picking up a cleanish rag. Looking up into his wild eyes she begins to wipes his face careful of the small cuts.

 

“I've got something to show you.” He singsongs his voice quivering with barely concealed laughter. His eyes sparkling with excitement as Uma stares she can't help but be infected.

 

“Oh, really?” She asks leaning against the table.

 

“Dear old Bore-adon has made a royal decree...about us.” Pulling out a wrinkled scroll she sees the seal of Auradon scanning it the words ‘select few children of the isles ’ and  ‘a semester in Auradon’ jump out. She jumped up of her seat looking down at the decree in her hands.

 

This was it a way out! A way to prove her worth! Turning to Harry his eyes glued to her face a look of wonder in his eyes.

 

“Do you know what this means!?” She shrieks her heart in her ears. “This could be are way off the isle and once we're in Auradon...we can bring down the barrier.” Her hands shaking as she reads it again, Afraid that she was dreaming.

 

A hand touched her face jerking her out of her musings. Harry looked down at her with a kind of reverence that shook her to the core.

 

“If anyone can free us it's you, Uma.” He whispers his accent thick as he drags his fingers through her braids. Heat rises in her gut as he draws closer. Stopping mere inches from hers.

 

“I know...I will.” She agrees her voice tight in her throat as the moment stretched on. His heat causing her heart to beat faster, Her hands begin to sweat as she focuses on his aqua blue eyes. Slowly she watches as he licks his lips. The smell of the sea mingles with the scent of sandalwood, making her mouth water. Just as the moment seemed to reach its climax as she leans into him.

 

“Bernadette come and wash these dishes!” Ursula shouts from her tank her voice bouncing in the small ship.  

 

The moment shatters. Grinding her teeth Uma looks away slamming her hands on the table. Harry groans raking his hand through his hair, flopping onto a stool. Their arms touching...a torturous reminder of what could have been. With a sigh she looks again at the scrap in her hand memorizing the date.

 

All she has to do is wait...they would pick her. She was the most deserving of any on the isle. It only makes sense!

 

# Four months...

Four months.

 

Four hellish months.

 

Since Mal and the others failed and betrayed them turned their back on the isles. Left them to waste away! Forgotten in the Glamour of their new lives!

 

Looking to the dimly lit screen she sees Mal smile, her punk purple tresses now bubble gum blonde. Her ever present jacket replaced with a trendy princess perfect pastel dress glittering as she stands beside the somewhat handsome king.

Living her perfect little life...That traitorous Witch! Grabbing the nearest dish she flings it at the screen with a roar. It slams into the wall crashing into a thousand pieces. The room falling silent as she stalks into kitchen.

 

She had no right to steal this from her!

 

She had only had one job steal the wand lower the barrier and finally set them free. Instead she allows such a foolisg weakness like love to sway her heart.

 

The memory of watching her tearfully hand the wand to fairy Godmother and hug the others causes her forcefully clean the countertop. Suddenly a large tentacle comes out of the back room knocking her with a grunt flat on her back.

 

“Break another one of my dishes, Sue! See how fast I get out of this tank!” Her threat falling on deaf ears as Uma is struck with a revelation staring up at the filthy roof. If she wants off this cursed isle it would have to be though her own will and power. And if she didn’t have it she would take it.  

 

Getting up Uma walks back out to the dining room to wipe down tables. Ignoring the snide comments from some unsavory patrons she clears her crew's table. She needs a plan, a way in. The doors give way  to Gil with a girl she's sure she's never seen before but something about her was familiar.

 

“Hey, Uma! Idrissa was telling me about this great recipe for sea eel and kelp chips!! You've got to let her make it!” Gil exclaims his eagerness irritating her as she tries to place her face.

 

“No one goes in my mother's kitchen and do I know you?” Eyeing them both as they walked closer. Idrissa as Gil calls her wears an outfit of silver and red, chains hang from her waist with metal roses of different sizes dotted along. Her silver hair in large twists lay on her shoulders a sharp contrast to her dark skin.

 

Why didn't she recognize her?

 

“Uhh, Uma! It's Iridessa one of the best chefs on the isle and one of the best fighters in our crew. Duh! Did you hit your head or-oh, fish sticks!”  He exclaims running to snag some off someone's plates causing a small scuffle.

 

Leaving Uma and Iridessa alone. Crossing her arms she stares her down, not a small feat considering her size. She felt like she should know her but something wasn't adding up. Suddenly, Idrissa smiles widely as she takes a seat in front of Uma.

 

“I should have known you wouldn't be swayed by a simple glamour spell.” She says pulling out a small pouch sitting it on the table. “No, you're much too smart for that.”

 

“Glamour spell? You think I'm going fall for that. Everyone knows magic doesn't work in the barrier...especially now that they've strengthened it.” Uma scoffs taking a seat across form her. Noticing her crews slowly trickling in waving or nodding in her direction not reacting in any negative way towards Iridessa.

 

“True...Magic with the intent to harm has been damped to nearly nothing but...magic with the intent to save or even uplift...now that is still viable.” She whispers leaning closer her eyes intense as her hands massage the bag.

 

“Right...So what is your ‘glamour spell’ doing _saving_ me from a boring evening?” Uma can't help but smirk at her wit. Whatever she was might be useful to her...maybe even able to crack the barrier. Maybe even little in a bit of magic and maybe-

 

“My spell got me close to you.” She retorts. Flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Giving me the chance to offer you a way off this island.”

 

Uma froze there's no way she heard her right. A way out? Was she hallucinating this whole thing? Maybe she did hit her head too hard?

 

“My mother helped in the creation this barrier, she worked to protect the ideals Auradon was built on. She thought that she was helping set up a way to properly rehabilitate your parents but they lied to her.” Leaning back Uma can't help but think maybe she wasn't the only one who bumped her head. “If you let me help you Uma...I can right the wrong done to you and my mother.”

 

A chance to get off this island...a way to finally prove her worth…and all she had to do was trust someone else to make the right choice...again.

 

“What do you get out of this?” Uma asks tilting her head. It doesn't make sense that someone would wash up on shore and just happen to have a way out. She maybe a Villain and desperate for a way out but she wasn't stupid.

 

“A chance to fix the balance,” She whispers her voice near a growl as her eyes lower focusing on the bag. “A chance to make them pay.”

 

There it was.

 

Anger. That she knew...that she understood.

 

With a smirk she leans forward, “I'll accept your offer...if we follow my lead. No ifs. no buts-”

 

“No coconuts.” She interjects rising her eyes to Uma the purple glittering with amusement in the firelight. “Of course, Captain. I am your humble consult on all things Auradon.”

 

“Right...Let's keep it that way.” With a raised brow Uma extended her hand. As Iridessa took her hand a vision appears to her flashing and bright. Mal holding out fairy Godmother's wand, the king hanging from Harry's hook, Iridessa at her back laughing. With a gasp, she jerks her hand back. Iridessa look down in shock at her hand a smile slowly forming.

 

“It seems….I made the right choice.” She whispers her smile wide.

 

Taking a step back Uma feels something that only her mother had made her feel....fear.

 

Trying her best to hide her feelings  she turns away clutching her fists at her side.

 

“Don't do that again!” She tosses over her shoulder walking towards the kitchen.eager to put some space between her and the strange woman.

 

“ That wasn't me, Dear Captain, that was all you.” She laughs causing a chill to go down her spine hurrying into the kitchen she slams the door shut running to her room. As she lands on her bed a foreign heat begins to build in her chest the warmth spreading through her top. Almost searing.

 

Tearing off her jacket she looks down to see her necklace glowing the heat coming  in waves. A thought comes to mind her mother's words playing on a loop.

‘ _When I had my powers that shell would glow like a white hot ember and no inch of the sea wouldn't sway under my call.’_

 

With a breath, she takes holds of it. Focusing on the feeling of the metal and warmth in her palm she stretches out her other hand as she seen her mother do a thousand times. The sound of the waves and smell of the sea helping her focus. Slowly but surely the ocean outside rose to her window. Her blood seeming to burn her very skin as she took a breath. This is what her mother could once do! No wonder she clings to the sea, to the remnants of her past. The power was more than intoxicating it was life changing. With a cackle, she let's it fall listening to the gasps and yelps outside. The warmth begins to fade as she lays on the bed leaving her with a chill and headache.

 

Iridessa must have done this! Giving her a taste of the magic inside her to make her weak! To sway her to whatever she decides!

 

‘ _That was all you, Dear Captain_.’

 

Her parting shot echoing in her head. She had magic in her blood nothing like her mother's but...it was enough. Her door swings open as Harry breezes in. Eyes sweeping over the room before landing on her a wide smile spreading as he walks over kneeling at her feet.

 

“Uma,I heard the new girl caused some trouble.” His voice low as he takes her hand. She rolls her eyes of course he realized she wasn't part of their crew. “Want me to take care of her?” He offers flashing his hook was an even wider grin.

 

“No.” She mumbles taking a pillow to stuff under her head. “She's proving to be very useful. I need you to watch the floor...I need a nap.”

 

“Are you sure I can't join you?” He asks slowly standing to hang his body over her’s. His hook trailing down her side. “It's been said I'm a great cuddler.”

 

“I'm sure it has…” Uma whispers looking directly in his eyes trailing her hand up his chest grasping his lapel, “but someone has to watch the floor. As first mate that duty falls on you.”

 

Groaning he lays his forehead to her collar taking a breath of her scent. Rolling her eyes she pushes him lifting her brow as he snaps to attention saluting her with a “Aye, Aye,Captain.”

 

Giggling under her breath she watches him slink out. She had at max one hour before mayhem broke below and her mother snaps. Clutching her pillow she wills her headache to fade as she closes her eyes.

When she wakes up next it would be to setting into motion a plan to free her crew and the entire Isles from this prison and making sure the entire world fear the name Uma.


	2. Uma's Influence

#    


# Two months later

If one were to ask anyone on the isle about Captain Hooks only son, Harry Hook, you're bound to hear a variety of things…

“He's insane! I once saw him challenge a poster to a staring contest...and WON!”

 

OR

 

“He's a flirt! Personal space isn't a thing he fully understands...I kinda like it.”

 

OR even.

 

“He's Uma lapdog! Comes scurrying anytime that little shrimp-UGH.”

 

But only one opinion matters to Dear Harry, his Captains…

 

“He's my first mate...Are you gonna order or what!?!?”

 

So we find Harry sitting in Ursula’s chip shop watching his Dear Captain speak in hushed tones to the new girl...he watched as she allowed her to stand close and touch her, even allowing her to cook in the kitchen!

 

She rarely lets him go back there!

 

Jumping up with a growl he kicks his seat over. She’s only been here for two months! She hasn't earned the right to touch Uma she's barely earned the right to look at her.

 

Stalking towards Uma who was scanning one of Gil's designs for the ship he doesn't notice how fast the other crew members were scurrying out of his way. His eyes glued to his Captain… the firelight causing her skin to glitter, her hair seeming to shift between midnight blue and seafoam silver. As she looks up with a raised brow he almost stumbles as she stares directly into his eye's.

 

No One looks him in the eyes save for his sister and on the off chance he can warrant his attention...his father.

When he finally grew curious enough to care as to why, their answer they couldn't when they look too deeply they can feel themselves falling to madness and while that description made him giggle and was great fun for a bit. He grew bored of people avoiding his eyes...it didn't stop him from tormenting but it wasn't as fun...till he met Uma.

 

The one who doesn't-no, won't look away instead she'll laughs or scoff. The one who knows the method to his madness, who knows how to rail him back from that edge...or fall over it with him. As he slides to her sides making a point to lean close.The new girl comes out of the kitchen carrying a large dish that smells strongly of some foreign spice. Gil rushes over with a wide grin trying to grab the dish. He watches as she sits it beside Uma shooing Gil’s hands away. Offering Uma the first bite...not just offering, holding it out as though it was an Auradon delicacy.

 

Grabbing Uma’s arm, he glares murderously at the new girl. He doesn't care how useful Uma thinks this girl is! The privileges she was taking with Uma were raising his hackles. Glaring he fails to notice that Uma’s mood has now moved past amused to...very...agitated.

“Harry!” She shouts yanking her arm back. Looking first at the silent crowd that was eagerly watching the trio. She looks up into his eyes.“Let's talk…”

 

As she pulls him into the kitchen he can't help but send the new girl a cheeky grin and a wave. Standing in the cramped kitchen Harry watches as Uma pushes out the workers.  Like a raging monsoon or perhaps a better description would be a tsunami she sweeps them out; all waving arms and cutting glances, before turning to him. A chill goes down his spine as her  eyes settle on his.

 

This was gonna be fun.

 

She leans against the countertop flicking her hair back with a huff. “What's got you so deep in your feelings?” She asks staring him down.

 

He could answer honestly and say that he wants to hook the new girl within an inch of her life...but he's still not sure how close they were. The safer bet would be to blame Mal or any of the other traitorous VKs.

 

“I saw that it was close to cotillion time again and couldn't help but imagine you in one of Gil’s frocks.” He answers stalking closer he reaches out to touch her hair. Pausing as she grabs his wrist her touch causing another chill to take him. Her touch almost felt like a burn as he focuses fully on it. He looked down into her face her eyes looking at him as though she could read his soul and...found the pieces he was hiding.

 

“Right...Iridessa-” She began letting go of his wrist. Pausing as he settles beside her leaning into her side, as though he couldn't be away from her side for long. “is helping me figure out how we're getting off the island. So I need you to be on your best behavior.”

 

“Why haven't you brought me in on the deal?” He leans closer catching a whiff of her hair. The scent of sea salt and vanilla making his mouth water for a taste. Raking his hand through his hair he refocuses on her voice.

 

“When I'm sure that this plan can't fail...trust me, I'll let you know.”

 

“Wait-”

 

“Uh, who's the captain, again?” She asks folding arms straightening her back to come to her full height….a few inches below his shoulder.

 

“You are.” He concedes with a smirk. A shiver going down his spine as she puts her hands on her hips.

 

“You are?”

 

“First mate.” He moves to stand before her almost kneeling to get in her line of sight, his breath leaving his lungs as her eyes settle on his with a smirk that can only be described as sweet.

 

“That’s right. Don't worry I won't leave you in the dark too long...just long enough to make sure this is legit.” She runs her fingers through his hair rising a sigh from him. “Let's get back out there. Remember, best behavior.”

 

As she walks away he takes a moment to catch his thoughts before they wander too far into explicit territory.  Walking back into the dining hall he see’s Uma sitting next to the new girl….Iridessa. Quietly he moves to slide up to Uma’s side making sure that she sees him. Grabbing a bite off her plate he sees that Uma has a list written in what looked like a foreign script. It would help if he knew how to read...glancing over Uma’s head to see the new girl smirking with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she touches Uma’s arm.

 

Uma had asked him to be on his best behavior….but she didn’t say anything about Gils.  

 

//                          //                       //

  


Standing outside of the Villains villa for a good four hours wasn't what Gil had in mind for his first off day in a long while. But Uma said if he watches for at least a day she'd let him rework the ship's layout.

Working on that would prove to be the most fun and stressful thing he's ever done. Telling his father that he preferred sewing and creating things instead of fighting or destroying property almost paled in comparison...until he remembered how hard it was to explain that he wasn't quitting Uma’s crew he just wasn't focusing on the family business.

 

Anyway, back to his duties, Uma said that the Villains might say something that could be useful to them….how? Magic was useless unless you get out of the barrier and even then you'd need a magic item as powerful as Fairy Gods mother wand to bring down the barrier. Mal’s mom had a pretty powerful staff but she's a lizard now.

 

Groaning he reaches into his shirt pulling out the sack of snacks Iridessa gave him since he missed all the clam crisps.  

As he munched on the dried and spiced roots he sees Evil queen walking out with a basket in hand along with her ever-present mirror. Cruelle followed behind yelling instructions to some poor fool who wished to fill the spot their children left.

 

Quietly….well, as quiet as he can be, he follows the two listening as their conversation varies between old lady talk, ‘Remember when I had control over the entire north-west border...Oh, those were the times.’ and their desire to act like they weren't using the five fingers discount.

After what feels like hours Gil decides he's had enough. He'll just find some other way to rework the ship's design. As he moves to leave Evil queen asks a question of Cruelle the stops him cold.

 

“What do you think happened to my magic mirror?” She inquires staring into a particularly shiny pot.

 

“The same thing that happened to Maleficent's spell book...that blasted museum!”

 

“Oh, I don't know maybe my Evie stills uses it...keeps a little bit of me with her...you know?”

 

After a beat, “You just want the mirror back!!” Cruelle cackles.

 

“Yes! Can you blame me? Fits right in the palm of your hand. You can do a complete outfit check and find the nearest prince.”

 

The rest of their conversation dissolves into bickering but Gil was already gone. His excitement at hearing some kind of useful information makes him tear down the street and straight into Harry.

 

“What's put a flame under your feet, Gilly?” He asks grinning widely as he grips the back of his shirt as he tries to walk away.

 

“Oh, it's nothing...really! I just got to get to Uma... really fast.”

 

“Oh, well.” Harry sighed releasing his collar. “That I can understand….about what exactly.”

 

Taking a step back Gil's eyes the first mate with his usual exasperated expression. He wasn't going like this...like at all.

 

“I would tell you, really, I would but Iridessa said that this is like a super secret mission so…” His stomach dropped as Harry’s face slowly took a frightening journey. His eyes squinting, his smile dropped as a hard cough escapes his lungs before he folds in half with a crazed fit of laughter. Leaving Gil to wonder if he can make a break for it…

 

As he moves to slide past a hand lands on his shoulder the grip tight, making him grimace. Slowly he turns back to the face that haunts his nightmares...his only seen it once when he and Uma had fallen asleep together on the ship...it was cold and there was only one blanket! It wasn't his fault!

 

“Gil, what am I?” Harry asks leaning forward staring intensely into his eyes.

His mind began to race. What could he say that wouldn't get him punched or pushed on his butt. He could say the son of Hook but that's a who not what...maybe a close friend but he might not agree with that. Oh, what about the first mate to Uma, he might like that.

 

“Gil!” He growled out.

 

No time to pick! “You are Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, a close friend and first mate to Uma!?”

 

After a beat, Harry raises a brow, tilting his head. “Right, First mate.” Letting go his shoulder. “As first mate, I'm the one Uma comes to for advice and to bounce ideas off of. Which means?”

 

Not another question he didn't have the brainpower for this! if he keeps this up he'll forget what he was supposed to tell Uma!

 

“I'll find out about this mission she sent you on and…” Harry continues pausing to dust off his shoulder. “I'm sure she won't be all too happy to hear that one of her crew was trying to go against her.”

 

His mind begins to race again would he be going against her if he kept her order. But Iridessa was the one who told him to keep it a secret...but Uma agreed! Does that count?

 

“I'll let you be on your way then...” Harry began offering a deep bow before his back.

 

“Wait!” Gil shouts his hand outstretched dropping it as Harry turned back with a wide grin. “You're gonna find out anyway, right?” At Harry's nod, he continues.

“Maleficent gave Mal a spell book and there's a chance it's in a museum or she has it.” He breathed watching as Harry's face fell.

 

“That’s it!” He shouts throwing his hands in the air before vigorously motion at him. “That was your mission!”

 

“Hey, I worked hard to get that. You stand outside for hours with only veggie snacks to eat! It's not as much fun as you would think.” Gil says folding his arms in an offense.

 

Dragging his hand down his face he looks up at the sky. With a heavy sigh, he reaches into his coat pulling out a small tightly wrapped gray box.

 

Holding it out he orders, “Take this to the new girl.” As Gil takes the box he pulls him close staring into his eyes. “Don't. Open. It.”

 

“Where are you going?” Taking the box he's surprised by its weight and the fact that Harry never gets anyone but Uma a gift.

 

“To do my duties as the first mate.” He tosses over his shoulder as he picks up a rock tossing it in the air.

 

Shrugging Gil heads to the shop. He had the information and a gift to deliver. What she needs the information for wasn't that important to him. Uma rarely did anything to endanger them. She didn't force them to join like other crews she just...knew what they wanted and gave it to them. She knew that he had no wish to join the family business so she gave him a way out. Whatever she was gonna do with this info probably won't be used to hurt them...at least not if Uma wanted it.

 


	3. So the pieces fall...

# That same night

 

Harry Hook walks the crowded streets of the Isle a light spring in his step as he approaches the busy main street. His mind still in the chip shop, Uma dancing through his mind her laugh making him cackle as he stops before a random stall.

 

He needs to hurry back. Who knew how long Uma’s carefree attitude would last!

 

Running his hook over some of the wares he grabs a shining pot looking at the merchant with a raised brow. Slowly they lift their profits from their pockets and place them in the pot. With a smile, Harry reaches in and takes it out tossing the pot off to the side. Heading further down the street Harry can see the lights of the Tremaine hair shop flickering in the waning light. Curious he slowly approaches. The shop doesn’t open normally till much later in the night. A shiver goes through him as he remembers the last time he had come here with Uma.

 

_‘ “Are you sure Harry?!” She whispered vehemently from beneath his coat tugging on his shirt from beneath his arm. As they walked through the crowded main streets towards the only Hair salon on the Isle._

 

_His heart twisting as he pulls her closer. He should have known Mal was up to something! She had been too kind, too understanding of his duties as first mate. He was too naive to believe her when she told him that she had fallen for him. He should have told Mal to take her offer and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. But he was desperate and wanted his Captain and his ‘Girlfriend’ to get along...This was his fault._

 

_“Of course,Captain! They’ve made my sisters mangey tresses into something somewhat suitable.” He pauses as they approach the doors he can feel her shivering beneath his coat. He had finally been able to get her out of her room with the promise that he had found someone who could help remove the horrible smell. She had made him promise that she wouldn’t be seen by anyone in the crew or any of Mal’s Crew. “No worries, huh? They know what they're doing. ” He promises as he opens the door sliding them in. He’d make this right...that was his duty as firstmate.’_

 

They hadn’t.

 

At first they wanted to shave her head clean and start anew which nearly brought Uma to tears but gratefully Dizzy found a book of perfuming methods that could be used on all types of hair. From this Uma founds out that she better off taking care of herself in all ways. Finding magazines and books in the drops that offered solutions and options for her made it easier. Harry learns that putting anyone else before his Captain or crew...but especially his Captain leads to disaster. Normally he loves a little pain and suffering but the sight of Uma sitting in that chair barely holding herself together was...just too much.

 

Harry walks down the steps hearing Dizzy’s excited voice chatter over the drone of a television. As he sweeps into the room he see’s her excitedly putting cash into her till and her customer picking at her side table. Their purple hair familiar but you’d be surprised how many girls copied Mal’s locks in hope of attracting their own prince charming. Turning towards Dizzy he raises one brow his hook raised and hand outstretch he waits for her to empty the till, handing him the contents. With a small bow, he heads back out the faster he gathered the dues the faster he could get back to Uma.  

 

“Still running errands for Uma, I see.” A familiar voice nonchalantly taunts him causing him to freeze. It can’t be! She wouldn’t dare come back...unless she had a death wish. As he turns she continues, “Do you get to keep any of what you steal or do you just hand it over?” There standing before him with a new haircut and that same smug look was Mal, the great traitor of the Isle! Uma would be positively ecstatic!

 

“Well, well. What a nice surprise!” He whispers stalking closer as he takes in her new look. She tried her best to look nonplussed as he drew near but her tells where all but screaming. Her inability to meet his eyes, her teeth grinding her gum. “Uma gonna be so...happy to hear your back. You know she’s not gonna give you your territory back.” He offers leaning closer watching as she leans away her eyes looking over his shoulder as she pops her gum loudly.

 

“Oh, I’ll just take it back then.” She explains rolling her neck. He can’t help but study her for a moment she was wearing the mask she loved to wear when her mother was near. The one of the spoiled brat who didn’t care for anyone but herself...but he remembered the first time she let him see behind that mask...Foolishly.

 

Standing tall Harry smirked lifting his hook to her freshly cut hair. “I could hurt you so easily-” He began stopping as she grabs his arm looking him in the eyes as she takes out her gum and sticks it to his hooks end.

 

“Not without permission, I bet.” She scoffs lifting her eyes to his her masks slips as she smiles. Not again!

 

Silently, Harry raises his hook to his mouth holding her gaze he places the gum in his mouth chewing a few bites as he steps back. Pausing before the till he sweeps the front counter clean as the items crashed to the floor he turned and gave a small bow as he sweeps out the door.

 

Stalking out the door, he spits the gum out and onto the streets. Walking towards the shop a smile slowly climbing across his face as he thinks over her taunts. True, he wouldn’t hurt her. Not only because it would make Uma furious….but the joy of tearing her world apart and leaving her feeling useless and worthless sat squarely in Uma’s hands. As a loud roar of laughter tears through him, his mind plays with the array of possible reactions Uma will give him. Will she grin brightly and send a brigade to bring Mal in? Would she kick the new girl out for wasting her time? Or will she sit stone-faced and send everyone-including the new girl- out leaving them alone so she can climb into his lap and slowly show her appreciation of his quick think!?

 

He can hardly wait!    

# In the shop

Uma tosses a platter of soggy tater tots in front of some bland customer much too deep in his cup and watches as he hardly raises his head as he begins to dig in. Rolling her eyes she heads over to Iridessa ignoring any complaints that arose along the way. Sitting down beside her, she takes in her mother's shop. Her crew eating and playfully fighting among themselves the buzz from earlier still in their veins. Looking to Iridessa she wonders again what it is that she after. She told her before that she wanted revenge for what Auradon had done to her Mother. But what had they done and what did she plan to do, so close to her goal Uma can’t risk a loose cannon.

 

“Hey,” She called grabbing Iridessa attention. “I wanted to ask what do you have planned?” At Iridessa blank expression she continues. “Once the barrier goes down and we get into Auradon how are you gonna ‘Fix the balance’?” She watches as Iridessa usually nonchalantly attitude fade her eyes dimming as she moves to answer.

 

“I...don’t know for sure what the balance will need but my mother told me that once I lower the barrier and take her staff. I’ll have the answer.” She answers her voice quiet as she looks towards the screen.  “ _‘It’ll be as easy as breathing,love.’_ ” She says her voice so quiet Uma’s surprised she heard it.

 

“Right...so the Balance is what again?” Uma asks looking away from her eyes their darkness seeming to take her under.

 

“The balance is what makes you a sea witch,me a changeling, Mal a dark fairy and Godmother a light fairy. It is the well that our magic pulls from it is both light and dark. It works in tandem with Nature to bring out beauty and destruction... it is the balance.”

 

“Wow...that sounds really powerful.”

 

“It is.” She sighs leaning back looking up to the roof.

 

“So...why does it need to be fixed. If it's so big and bad why does it need _us_ to fix it. Why doesn’t it fix itself?”

 

“...It is.” she whispers lowering her eyes to look at Uma the sadness she sees in her eyes making her stomach twist.  

 

“What do you-” Uma stops as Harry burst into the room a wide smile on his face as he struts to her.

 

“Uuuummmaaa!” he sings arms  raised. “Do I have news for you!” He announces pushing through the crew to stand before her his face smug.

 

“Harry...what is it?” She asks rising from her seat.

 

“Guess who I saw at the hair shop getting a new look.” He whispers as he slowly places his hands on the table leaning forward.

 

Raising her eyebrow she looked to Iridessa who wore a small smile before saying with a shrug, “Was Claudia finally updating her bowl cut look?”

“Hehe, close,” He giggled jumping over the table to stand by her side. “our dear friend, Mal has returned.” He stared deeply into her eye's the shop falls silent as his words reaches their ears.

 

She was back! The piecesof her somewhat carefully plan were falling into place! Her blood began to pound in her ears. As she takes holds of Harry coats bringing him to eye level and stares deeply into his eyes, looking for the sign that he was joking. That all of this was some elaborate prank but as she looks into his wide eyes she knows…

 

“It's happening…” She breathes shoving Harry away her hands shaking as she turns to Iridessa who wore a wide grin. She can barely contain the cackle that was building in her chest at the thought. Looking back to her crew who moved to surround the table. Lifting a hand to Harry she silently climbs to the top of the table. She takes in her crew her necklace humming as they stared.

 

“Tonight begins...the rest of our lives!” She cried a near deafening cheer goes up in shop. Raising her hand to quiet them she looks to Harry. “I need you to increase patrols in her old territory...noone get close to the traitor. She knows we know she's back but she doesn't know what we have planned-”

 

“What do we have planned?!” Gil yelled from the floor excitedly. Giving Uma pause her excitement fading at the realization that she hadn't planned this far.

 

“....Patience in our case is more than a virtue, Dear Gil. It's the answer to your inquiries.”

 

“Our what-” Gil began tilting his head.

 

“YOUR QUESTIONS!” Uma shouts interrupting him. “It's the answer to your questions, Gil.” She explains lowering her voice looking to Harry with a sigh who gives her a small smile.

“Now...what's my name?”

The only answer is the shuffle of feet and the quiet whispers of her crew.

 

“Were you asking Gil or-”

  
“Uma!” Harry interjects seeing the vein popping in her neck. “Uma! Uma!” He says again encouraging the others to chant along to his waving hook. As their chants grows louder Uma smiles returns. She would figure out their next step. If the balance was so kind as to give her Mal she would figure out the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been 5eva but here you guys go! Thank you for the lovely comments they keep the fire under my feet! Sorry it's a bit short but see you soon with the next.


	4. VIP Treatment

#  Near Mal’s house

 

Gil knows that Uma has a plan. She’d been working on this since the decree. She must have something so intricate and in-depth, it must need a large amount brainpower. Does that mean she shouldn’t share it!? Iridessa told him that they would all know soon enough so, that was a small comfort. As he wanders through the small alleyways lined with small vendors. He slips his hands in and out of his pockets, so fast, items seem to disappear before the untrained eye. Quick and quiet hands were essential on the Isle it also helped him slip past his dad when he needed to go the shop. It also helped that his siblings kept most of his attention. As he turned the corner he slams into another warm body. The Norm for this would be for a fight to break out drawing any spare crew members in. But since Uma increased her reach on the Isle it became more likely you'll run into one of your own.

 

“Sorry! My-” A unfamiliar voice tries to apologies. 

 

“Ben!” A new somewhat familiar voice groans.

 

“I mean...you should have been watching where you're going?”

 

“Yeah, that's- Hey! Evie, what are you doing back?” He asks tilting his head as he takes in her new look. Her hair and jacket combo a little much but she was her mother's daughter. Looking next to her he sees two more familiar faces. “Carlos! Jay! But you're all not supposed...to be here.” He emphasizes motioning to the ground. “You're traitors, remember? You betrayed and left us.”

 

“We’re just here to pick up something...we lost.” Jay offers looking to Evie with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be off the Isle in sec, Gil.”

 

“Uma's not going like this.” He whispers folding his arms eyeing the group as they inched away. Jay’s new cut making him seem less roguish but his rough nature still shines through. Carlos... He still looks like a puppy...but less like one that's waiting for a kick, more like one that wants a hug. It’s nice...

 

“Don't worry she won't even know we were here.” Carlos tosses out grabbing the one who bumped into him...he looked familiar.  His beanie pulled low, hiding his hair and his jacket collar popped as he tried to hide his soft jaw and slim neck. His outfit was, well, fine but it didn’t fit him right. It reminded him of the one time he put Harry in a whole three piece suit...Like putting a leash on a Tiger shark...it didn't fit.

 

Taking a step closer he begins to study his form. “You-You look familiar….but you're not from the Isle?” He asks leaning closer trying to catch his eyes.

 

“He’s from Auradon!” Jay interjects slapping his hand on Gil’s shoulder. Distracting him from his study of the newbie. “Wanted to see the Isle...you know get a cheap thrill.” After a beat he looked at the other VKs, they seemed tense and more than a little anxious.

 

If this Kid wanted to see the Isle, why would he hide his face? How could he see if his head was in his shoulders!?

 

“Auradon got a strange definition of sightseeing.” As they stare back in silence Gil felt a strange need to get back to the shop. “Well, I gotta go. Oh, uh...Uma’s on a warpath so...if you don’t want trouble you should push off like yesterday. Bye!” As he began to turn away something clicked into place.

 

Mal was back.

Evie had called him Ben.

He wouldn’t let him see his face.

The Other VKs were protective of him.

Holding his breath he turns back and sees him looking up at Jay. His smile familiar even from this distance and only in profile but he can tell…

 

The King of Auradon was here! On the Isle!

 

Why!? For Mal!?

 

And why were the other VKs here? Did Mal send for them?  

  
With a gasp, he takes off for the shop. He avoids any wandering eyes or hands holding his pocket close, he runs. His mind focused one thing...He really hopes Uma has a plan for  _ this _ .

* * *

* * *

Harry’s never been out on the sea save the one that surrounds the Isle. The barrier limiting him to the very outskirts of Isles. He’s never seen the brilliance of Agrabah or the wonders of Neverland. 

But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t heard the tales. 

Of sirens and mermaids who use their beauty and song to attract sailors to their deaths. How they can make even the saltiest sea dog risk his ship and men for a mere taste of what they have to offer. He knows the tales of men taking a dingy out swearing they can hear them in the silence, only to never be seen again.

As he stands watching as Uma glides between tables tossing platters and drinks to waiting customers. Her every move calling out to him as she moves from table to table. He can understand why they paddled into the dark. His heart stutters as she heads his way, her eyes low, lost in thought as she draws closer. He holds his breath as she looks up catching- No, seizing his very soul. His mask must have slipped too far if her slow smile is any measure. Her chocolate eyes seem to dance in the candlelight as she moves closer. A lightheaded feeling comes over him as her scent reaches his nose...vanilla and seafoam. His breath finally returns as she lowers her gaze and with a quiet hum feather her fingers across his arms.

So close to his heart. Her touch lighting a dull fire that grows as it spreads across his skin.

He takes a breath thumping his head against the wall to watch her move about the kitchen.

Her mood seeming to infect the shop, the customers more subdued and relaxed. Not even a murmur as she tosses another platter down. As though they know she wouldn't have patience with any who'd break her concentration.

He watches as she fills more plates and cups bringing them out to their crew with a smile. He can feel the claws of jealousy scratch against his chest as she laughs with them. He wants to grab her and carry her to their ship. To hide her from anyone else. To be the only one bathing in the light of her smile in the joy of her soon to be triumph.

As he moves to remind them who truly belongs at her side, he hears a snort and chuckle. With a growl, he looks down to see Iridessa looking up at him with a raised brow. He sees she's replaced the scarf with a jaunty tricorn  pirate hat.

“If your gonna watch her like that, she should charge you.” She chuckles folding her arms over her chest. Rolling his eyes he goes back to looking at Uma who had moved to another group of crew members. “Shouldn’t you be watching Mal’s Hideout?”

“What I do or don’t do is no concern of yours, New Girl.” He chides turning his eyes back to Uma. She was cleaning tabletops now, her eyes low again as she stretches to clean the edges. Her hair swaying with each swipe, her back arching ever so slightly as she reaches. He can’t help that his mind moves to more...heated and private moments.

“Ugh! Dude, can you focus!?” Iridessa groans waving a hand in his face.

"Uma told me to up patrol…which I did. I know what my Captain wants and I get it for her. That's what I do. " He informs her his eyes on still on her form as she moves onto the next. "I'm her first mate."

“Is that all you are?” She mumbles leaning forward head on palm.

“What, wench?” Harry groans exasperated that his Uma time was being interrupted. 

“The only thing you have between that two of you is ‘Captain and first mate’” She explains mocking Harry’s accent as she leans towards him. “All it’ll take is a more talented and experienced sailor to come along and sweep her-”

“Are you trying to make me hurt you?” He asks brows raised as he looked into her eyes. Hs anger crawling through his muscles wanting so badly to be let free.

“Ha, if it’ll make you do more then just stare?” She considers leaning back with a sigh. “Then yeah!”

  
“....Uma’s not like that.” He scowls looking down at his arms. “She doesn’t want to waste time on petty squabbles or relationships. She’s got a crew to lead and an Isle to free.” He turns back to Iridessa his eyes wide, his accent growing heavy as he goes on each word carefully rolling off his tongue. “She doesn’t need a lover cause all they do is drag you down or-or make demands you can’t ever fulfill...She needs a first mate. Someone who can get her what she wants and needs before she even knows it. Someone who will be by her side come hell or high water. So that’s what I’ll be.”

“....You really care for her don’t you?” She whispers cocking her head to the side as though he was puzzle she didn't have all the pieces for.   

“Of course, She’s my Captain.” He rises heading back to his post against the wall. 

"Harry!” Uma calls sauntering over to the table. “Has there been any news?" Uma asks over her shoulder taking the seat in front of him. As though she was trying to tempt him more she flicks her hair up showing her slip of a neck just begging for his kiss.

"None," He answers as he moves to tower over her moving his head closer to her neck. Taking a breath of her scent, he feels her leaning into his touch. Head tucked in her neck he whispers. "Desiree told me she went back to her hideout but hasn't left since."

"Good." She whispers in return running her hand through his hair. Making a shiver to go down his spine, this was enough. "If she so much as coughs I want to know-" She's cut off as Gil comes busting through the door. As though the hounds of hell where on the chase he comes to a stop at their tables, eyes wide. "What in Hades!?"

"Their on-they had-He's here!" He gasps looking first to Harry then Iridessa before looking to Uma.

"Who’s here?" Iridessa asks slowly handing him a glass to drink.

Silence falls as he drinks the entire glass the rest of the crew gather closer eager to hear who dared invade their home turf.

"...King Ben and the other Vks." He gasps slamming the glass down. A quiet hush falls over the crowd as he goes on. "They said they're here to find something they lost...Do you think it has to do with Mal?" He asks looking to Uma.

Looking down into her face Harry watches a smile cut across her face. He feels the vibrations of barely contained laughter.  He looked to Iridessa to see she had covered her mouth with her palm. Her eyes glittering through the slits they had become as she fought not to laugh as well. Why were they both fighting their laughter? He likes a good laugh as much as the next guy but this...

With these questions echoing in his head a hand slide over his. Looking down he see's Uma's gloved hand caressing his fingers. As he looks to her he sees her smiling with a self satisfied look about her.

"Harry, Gil! I need to talk to you both, privately.” She commands rising slowly her hand trailing up his arm. “You too, Iridessa.”

“Of course.” Iridessa chuckles rising from her seat.

Silently he stalks after her the fire in his blood singing as he slides behind her.

“Are you gonna tell me your plan!?” Gil asks eyes wide as he climbs onto the countertop.

“No.” Uma and Iridessa state in unison. “But I do need your help to make sure it happens.” Uma explains putting her hands on her hips.

“Our Dear King, has comes to the Isle no doubt for his little princess Mal.” Iridessa explains folding her arms with a smile.

“What he doesn’t realises is that he’s giving us the key to our prison.” Uma finishes copying her stance. “Harry, go grab our special little VIP and make him feel welcomed." She states looking into his eyes he can feel himself going under as she grins broadly. The brilliance of her smile drowns out the rest of the world his focus solely on her mouth. His heart stutters as she takes his hand. 

  
“Get ready, by tomorrow evening we’ll take Auradon.” She whispers tightening her grip of Harry’s Hand.

* * *

They had told him to stay close and he had...but this was his first time on the Isle! He needed to know the state he's people were living in. As Evie and the other try to convince Mal to open the gate he slips into a alleyway that leads to a wider market place. He watches as the vendors try to sell recycled goods to an exasperated patron. His eyes flying from table to table. A few items look familiar but the rest were something he had never seen before. Stopping before one vendor he grabs a vase...well, it was once a vase. They had combined the slim base of a vase with a wider mouth of another. Gluing fake roses, colouring them black and adding spikes to it giving it a Gothic air.

It was so different from something that would grace any Auradon home. Chuckling, he puts it back down, the ability to create with so little. How inspiring!

Another table grabs his attention with different jackets and coats sit on a roughshod rack, shoes lay scattered to the side. One catches his eye… It's leather of course, the black has a painted neon purple diamond pattern.With neon green lizards overlaid along the arms. Spikes on the wrist open to fingerless gloves. Such creativity! He thinks back to all of Mal’s sketches and doodles his heart twinges as he looks back where he came from. The alleyways now blocked by a crush of people. With a sigh, he wonders if he should try to go through the crowd.

“You’d be surprised how many people come to the midnight market.” A accented voice offers from beside him. “Five fingered discounts are so much easier to accept under the cover of night.” Looking over he sees a slouched figure their face hidden in the shadows. He catches the glint of metal in the moonlight, his only warning before it slams into his head. His visions flickers to black before it comes back his breath laboured as he struggled against the darkness. “But I bet if you flashed your pretty mug, they’d hand it right to you!” The figure leans forward a hook in hand a predatory grin on their face as they leaned forward. “Isn’t that right, Your Majesty?” 

As they raised their hook, One thought floats into Ben’s mind.  _ ‘I hope Mal doesn’t blame the others for this.’    _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think!?  
> I tried to give Gil more depth I mean he's an airhead but not empty headed.  
> Also I tried to give Harry a conflict...that doesn't have to exist if he'd just take that the risk!  
> Anyway next chapter we'll be looking at Uma’s plan once she gets off the isle and what she wants. Along with its going down finally!!!  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. What do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! Sorry it took forever but I can't write fight scenes...like at all. Please leave any and all feed back in the comments. Thanks, again!

Iridessa watched the street from the doorway of the shop. The strange perfume  that was the Isle sitting in her nose.The crush of the passing bodies remind her of the year she had spent in Cinderalleburg with her family before…

 

Shaking her head she returns her focus to her tasks. Watch for Mal. If you see her hurry and tell Uma so we can set the trap. The barrel she sat on was a surprisingly comfortable seat. The ocean lapping at the wooden legs of the pier the murky deeps seeming empty save a few fish milling about. The glittering magic of the barrier reflecting in the waves the magic casting a sickly light as more fish pass through the barrier. Away from the Isle as though they were running.

“Hey!” A shrill voice shouts from behind her pulling her from her thoughts. “That’s my spot!” She turns to see a spry red headed woman, fishing rod in hand. Drawing closer she waves her rod at the barrel. “I've got work to do! You pirate's can't just-”

 

Iridessa tunes her out as purple locks float through the crowd catching her eye. SHE WAS HERE. 

 

“Of course, of course!” She exclaims jumping from the barrel heading inside her eyes scanning the room quickly. She shrieks as her eyes land onUma wiping down a table. As she looks up with a crooked brow her question obvious. Nodding in reply she hurries to meets Uma in the middle of the diner as she shoo’s parton's away from the door. 

 

“You saw her?” Uma whispers wringing the rag in her hands.

 

“Yep...so what’s the plan?”

 

“What?”   
  


“What’s the plan. All you told me was ‘tell me if she shows up’. Nothing else.”

 

“...You're my Auradon consultation, remember?” She asks with a tilt to her head. “Not my second or my mother so... _ I’ll _ tell you  _ my _ plan whenever  _ I  _ choose.”

 

She knew in the back of her mind that this would happen. That Uma would freeze her out. She expected it on the shore’s of Auradon but it looked like Uma was holding her cards close. 

 

“...Fine.” As Uma moved to turn away she quickly asks. “Quick question...What do you want once we get out there? Fame? Fortune? Revenge?”

 

“What-” 

 

“The balance is a real fickle thing.” Iridessa interrupts folding her arms. “My mother told me ‘It holds all of nature in its hand but the smallest slight can send it into a tizzy.’. Just something to keep in mind.” 

 

Silence falls over the shop as they stare each other down. Neither breaking eye contact the tension rising as Uma grinds her teeth. Suddenly a now familiar chill comes over Iridessa with a strained smile she salutes Uma before taking a seat close to the show. 

 

After a beat, in walks Mal all bravado and blank stares.

 

“I'm back.” Mal sings her voice monotone. Her outfit similar to the other on the Isle. Leather and garish colors with chains and spikes where leather couldn’t reach.

 

Slowly Uma turns and asks, “Traitor, table for one?” Kicking a seat towards Mal as she descends the stairs. The two measure each other the tension growing again as Mal sits at a table. 

 

“Love what you’ve done with the place. Is that fish guts AND sea cucumber?” She quips side eyeing Uma from her seat. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry we’re down a butler today...but we just got a new recruit, real helpful sort.”

Mal’s eyes flicker green as Uma comment makes the crowd chuckle. Straightening her jacket giving Iridessa a glimpse of a pouch attached to her belt. No fastener...No outward ornaments…reminiscent of something found in Auradon. The perfect size for a spell book. 

 

“Where is he?” Mal growls leaning forward across the table.

 

Softly chuckling Uma leans forward as well, “I have dreamed of this moment for years! You want something from me and me…” She scoffs folding her arms. “I get to watch you squirm and beg like a worm on a hook.” She laughs leaning back against a pole.

 

“How nice to know you dream of me.” She scoffs looking down at her nails the polish black in the light. “I haven’t giving you a thought since I left.”

 

Swiftly Uma jumps up slamming her hands on the table. Her eyes wide as she leans forward her teeth glimmering as she grimaces. “Obviously! You have the perfect little life. Don’t you, Princess?” Turning back to the shop she asks, “Doesn’t she have the perfect little life!?” As they laugh in reply she sees the light die in Mal’s eyes as Uma’s words take hold. So not everything in Auradon was turning up...Mal. “While we’re twenty years into a garbage strike.” 

 

“If you have some kind of vendetta towards me, fine. But there’s no need to bring Ben into this.”

 

“It may be a little extra but isn’t that what makes it, Oh. So. Fun.” Uma laughs. “Here’s the deal-”

 

“Just like your mother,” She scoffs. “Always a catch.” 

 

Rolling her eyes Uma takes a seat holding out her arm wiggling her fingers, “A simply little game. You win Ben’s free to go...If Harry hasn’t gotten to him.” 

 

Silently Mal puts her elbow to the table top brow raised. 

 

“Don’t you wanna know what I win?” Uma sweetly asks taking her hand.

 

“Still dreaming.”

 

“Last I checked your mother swore she had things, hook line and sinker...How that work out again?” 

Mal’s eyes began to glow an eerie green as they pushed against each other.  Seated behind Uma all she can hear is her giggles as they push. A crowd has begun to grow as others take note of the girl’s battle.  

 

Scoffing Uma confides to Mal, “I didn’t believe that whole princess act I mean you can slap a tiara on a villian but...you're still a villain.”

 

“And you can slap on a pirate hat on, but you’re still shrimpy.” Mal seethes pushing Uma hand further down. 

 

With a giggle Uma whispers, “Almost forgot... if I win you have to bring me….the wand.” 

 

A roar goes up in the shop as Uma slams Mal’s arm down. That was not a part of the plan...They needed the book! She hadn’t explained the basics of magic to Uma but someone like Fairy godmother was on another level entirely. The scope of Fairy Godmother’s power was not something a beginner can easily control! What was Uma planning?!

 

“Here’s the plan,” Uma informs leaning forward. “If you want to see Benny-boo again bring the wand to my ship. Tomorrow. Noon sharp.” She flips her hair with added flourish as she heads to the Kitchen. “Oh, If you think about babbling you can kiss your baby, goodbye.” With a cackle she turns back to the Kitchen. Mal slows rises from her seat her face devoid of emotions. The crew giving her wide breath as she moves toward the doors. 

 

“Hey!” Uma calls over her shoulder with a smile Mal stops and looks back silence falls as she continues. “Don’t be late.”  

 

With a growl, Mal goes through the door laughter following after her as the shop rejoices. Their freedom was only a few hours away...yeah…

 

Trying to wrap her head around her choice Iridessa follows Uma out the door to the ship. Taking a breath she watched her on the bow looking out to Auradon. Maybe she wanted the wand to put a swift end to this? Maybe she wanted the power? Maybe...Maybe she wasn’t the right choice!?

 

“By Artemis's brow what was that!?” Causing Uma to look back. Harry coming to her side form some shadow. “I thought we agreed to go after-”

 

“Watch your tongue, Witch!” Harry seethes taking a step towards her Hook rasied. Freezing as Uma touches his arm.  

 

“I saw a chance I took it.” Uma sighs rubbing her forehead avoiding her eyes.  

 

“We don’t need-”

 

“Didn’t you say the balance would provide us with answers.” Uma asks pushing her way forward turning her eyes on her the fire in them making her pause. Her hands moving frantically as she goes on, “I’ve been patient. I’ve been quiet. I’ve gone so far as to let you lead. I’ve stood on the sidelines long enough!” She stops before Iridessa grabbing her collar  pulling her down. “It's high time I took my place-” 

 

She gasps as Iridessa grabs her hand. They stare unseeing as visions flash before their eyes, Ben fighting Mal’s hold, The wand in pieces on the ground, Iridessa watching from the deck her face grim. The other VKs standing with swords at the ready, Harry standing beside her wet and solemn, Gil with tears in his eyes. Mal standing victorious as rage bubbles inside her. 

 

“NO!” They cry out in unison Uma shoving her away as she grips her head as the last of the vision fades. Leaving behind the echoes of rage and shock. Harry takes her in his arms as she groans. 

 

“What was that?” Gil asks holding Iridessa up as she gasps.

 

“...You saw it?” She whispers venom dripping from her words as she looks to Uma. “There’s no way-”

 

“It was in my hand!” Uma growls from Harry’s arms fighting to break free even as her legs fought to hold her up . “I had the power-”

 

“You know what magic feels like!” She shouts back. “Tell me if that felt like a tenth of what we shared, Uma!” She sees her rearing up to defend her choice, quickly she shifts tactics. “It’s locked tight in Auradon tell me how they can get it by noon tomorrow. They couldn’t even get it when they were quote evil unquote…” 

 

“She loves him...she’ll get.”

 

“Or a fake...if we focus on the book-” She tries to explain using Gil to stand fully.

 

“Oh, the book!” Uma scoffs pushing out of Harry’s arms she began to pace.Before swiftly heading towards the gangplank as though she was done fighting.

 

“I saw it on her!” She urges stumbling out of Gil’s arms.

 

“...What?”

 

“She had it in a pouch on her side.Well, think she did. When they show up tomorrow and we get close enough-”

 

“We can grab it...then what?” Uma pauses looking towards Iridessa.

 

Iridessa looks towards Auradon with a frown. “If I can get you out the same way Mal got in-”

 

“We can bring it down!” 

 

“We can try...I’m at least ninety percent sure Maleficent has a spell to weaken it. My mother’s staff can do the rest.”

 

“You catching any of this?” Gil whispers to Harry as he steps closer his eyes shifting between the pair as though he was seeing them for the first time.

 

“...Maybe, I think.” He answers folding his arms as he studies the pair.

 

“Alright, that's the plan. We get Mal all up in her feels, then grab it.”

 

“That could work.” Iridessa nods   

 

“Hit the hay boys.” Uma orders linking her arms with Iridessa before looking their way again. “Don’t forget to tuck in our guest.”

 

“Night, Boys!” Iridessa calls out as they head back to the shop.

 

As silence falls over the ship Gil looks towards Harry who was lifting Ben bridal style. Mouth opening and closing as though he was still processing what just happened.

 

“Girls are scary, lovely deadly creatures.” Harry answers moving towards the lower part of ship to stow Ben.

* * *

 

It was eleven o’clock the morning rush long passed. She stood in the kitchen listening to her mother's rant. She was annoyed by something that one of the others had done. 

“I told you, Bridget! To keep those idiots out of my kitchen-Are you even listening!?” Before Uma had a chance a tentacle snapped out at her. 

“You're head all up in the clouds thinking about that plan of yours. So sure, aren’t you? That your little plan will work.” Uma’s jaw dropped as her Mother cackles. She was sure her mother was distracted when they had made their plans. “But how sure are you that this girl isn’t just using you?” Uma backs away as her mother leans out of her tank. “You and your little pirate playmates are the perfect rubes. Eager and hungry...won’t even read the fine print!” Grey skin glistening in the sunlight, her silver hair wild as she stares into Uma’s soul. Her black orbs seeming to see her fears and worries and lay them bare. Her heart in her throat as she reaches blindly for the door. “Well, when it’s all said and done make sure you’re back before dinner time. Someone’s got to open shop.” 

As she stumbles out the door with unsure feet her Mothers laughter chases after her. Even if she didn’t trust Iridessa completely. Even if this wasn’t her exact plan. She would use whatever she had to get them off this Isle. Her resolve strengthening as she approaches her ship watching her crew excitedly move about. They were getting off this island, today! 

One hour till Mal would arrived with the wand and the book. One hour till they were free.

Heading to the ship she see’s Gil making the last minute preparations for the traitorous Vk’s arrivals.  Iridessa was trying out outfits near their VIP and Harry was...surprisingly, nowhere to be found. 

“Put those barrels over there and Don’t. Touch. Uma’s chair. We’ve got to show that Uma’s the leader. So, they need to see her chair.” Gil informs the squibs as he smooths down the velvet of the chair. She can’t help but chuckle as the pair shrugs before walking away as Gil fusses over the chair.  

“Aw thanks, Gilly.” She greets slapping his back. Laughing as he jumps before looking down at her blushing. 

“Hey, Uma! You’re seats all set just-uh, waiting on you.” Offering her the chair with flourish. 

“Would love to sit and wait but we’re missing someone.” She explains leaning against the chair with a smirk. 

“Who-Oh, yeah! Jonas had to grab his sister but he’s on his way-” Gil began scratching his chin.

“No, Gil. Harry.” She rolls her eyes heading towards Ben. “He’s supposed to be watching our guest.”

“Oh, He was here but I think CJ came home and he needed her for...something…” Uma turned back at Gil’s quiet voice. To see Harry approaching with his eyelids darkened, it looked as though he was wearing a black bandana over his eyes. A frown marred his face as he approached the ship but it disappeared as his eyes found Uma. 

“Uuuummmaaa, were you waiting for little old me!?” He sings as he comes to stand before her. Close up she can see the hack job attempted on his face. The eyeliner surrounding his eyes and spreaded to his forehead? Making it look like the bandana was wrapped haphazardly across his face.

With a raised brow she can’t help but asks, “ What in Hera’s name happened to your face?” 

Scratching his head he explains, “In one of the drops there was a magazine from Neverland had an interview with a very popular Pirate crew-”

“You can’t read, Harry.” Uma reminds folding her arms as she studies his nervous form.

“I know some words AND CJ helps me with the rest.” He exclaims folding his arms looking away with a huff. “Anyway I noticed that almost all of them had like dark lines and stuff around their eyes. CJ told me it was Eyeliner.” He motions to his face. “Thus I took it upon myself to try out this trend and see if it’s truly ‘seductive and off putting’.” He whispers leaning closer with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes so hard Uma swears she sees her brain for a moment she says, “ You’ve got off putting down pat. I thought you fell into a bonfire and forgot to wash your face.”

“So...it’s a bit seductive.” He asks wrapping his arm around her waist.

Shaking her head as she takes his arm pulling him towards the Captain quarters. “Let’s see if we can fix this.”

Setting him before the door Uma grabbed a rag and scrubbed at his face removing at least half of the mess. Iridessa pausing in her fashion show to offer tips and snide comments as Uma tried to salvage Harry’s look. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her back as she shaped Harry's look.  

She prides herself on being able to read a person as soon as she lays eyes on them. Harry’s masks hides his deep seated need to be seen. Gil’s soft hearted but loyal to a fault. Jonas has a need to prove himself. And on and on it goes, she reads people, they’re all after something and knowing what that is makes it easier to find ways to use them. A lesson her mother taught her well, but the King...he was a different story. 

She had expected rage and anger. Threats of violence and retribution. Instead silence except to asks Iridessa if he knew her and if they had some food. He was watching them. Looking for something. A way out or maybe their weakness, it won’t matter. She’d find the way into his perfect little head.

As her thoughts wanders she feels a hand wander along her back. A shiver goes down her spine as the rough calluses graze the exposed skin of her blouse. Looking down into Harry’s face she fights to hold back smile at the picture he makes. Eyes closed as he pulls her closer his hand wandering further up her back she sees his chest slowing rising as he breathes her in. A shudder racks him as she sighs, “Harry.” At his nod she moves closer to his ear, “Hate to ruin your fun but if that hand moves another inch...you’ll be doing a dance with Jack Ketch. And you know I’d hate to replace my first mate.”

Harry groans slowly pulling his hand away she almost misses the warmth, “Oh, Uma! You shouldn’t sweet talk a man like that. It gives him ideas.”  

“Hmm,” She hums taking a step back to take in her handiwork. “You look better. Next time ask for help before you wreck havoc on your face.”

“Of course, Captain.” He rises with a smile which quickly fades as he looks over her shoulder.

Right...the King.

“I’m gonna hook him.” Harry states moving towards him his hook in his hand.

“Later.” 

“How much later?” 

“Noon.” She offers taking Harry’s seat with a huff looking up at the barrier. Then Ben who was eyeing her with a curious air. Still no malice just honest curiosity. Auradon kids were strange. “I’ll be back. Can you actually do your job and watch him this time.” She looks over and sees Harry’s glaring at Ben. “No bruising Harry. He’s gotta be pretty for his Princess.” 

“Iridessa!” When she turned in answer Uma nods to the other end of the ship. They needed to talk.

  
  


“What’s up?” Iridessa asks sitting atop a barrel. Having settled on an off shoulder long sleeve silver top and sleeveless red leather coat with roses and chains painted on. It worked.

“How certain are you that this plan will work?” 

“...about eighty percent.” She shrugs tilting her head. “How about you?”

“My plan? Before you blew it up. A hundred percent. Now...fifty percent.”  Uma sighes folding her arms as she leans against the railing. Looking down into the waves that seemed to be happier than normal. The sharks bumping against the wood hungrily as though they know somethings up. 

“Uma…”

“This plan of yours is back up. I don’t want to use. I want the wand to work but...If it doesn’t I need your plan to go off without a hitch. ” 

“...What do you want Uma?” Iridessa asks leaning closer.

“What?” Uma whips her head to see her looking up at the barrier looking to all the world like she had no worries. Save for her eyes scanning the barrier with an almost frantic air. 

“When the barrier falls and we get into Auradon. What do you want to happen?”

“...Why are you asking me this?” 

“I know what Gil wants. Endless crafting supplies and snacks. What Harry wants, a chance at something. I know what most of your crew seeks. Freedom. So, Captain...What do you want?” 

“...Revenge. They trapped us in this prison without trial before any of us knew our bow from stern. They dangle freedom before our eyes but just out of our reach. I’ll make them regret every putting us in here and forgetting us.” Uma answers staring into the distance towards the shore line. Her voice steady as she imagines her crew landing on Auradon.

After a beat Iridessa asks, “and after?”

“...huh?” Uma asks looking at Iridessa like she grew two heads.

“What do you want after you rain down Evil on Auradon?” She explains again throwing her hands up with a groan. “People get so focused on the happily ever after they don't think about, well, the after.” 

“What do you want after?” Uma asks turning the interrogation around on her.

“....I want my parents to be happy….and proud of me.” She whispers looking to Uma with wide eyes. “Now you.”

“...The joy of being a Pirate is jumping into something feet first and saying to Hades with the consequences.” Uma answers sidestepping her question. 

“Your more than a pirate, Uma.” She says. As though it was obvious.

“I’m getting tired-”

“You’re smart enough to run your Mother’s shop which would be belly up if you didn’t do the behind the scenes stuff. You run the largest band of ragamuffins on this Isle brokering peace between the other groups. You run this Isle as though you were its leader.” 

Silence is the only answer as Uma takes in her words opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Harry showers her with compliments and gifts but he’s her first mate so it natural but this...it felt strange. Like a trap her mother would set.

“Your so much more than a Pirate...If I only heard of what you've done. I’d think you were the Queen of the Isle.”

That didn’t help.

Taking a shaky breath she looks over at Harry who was now circling Ben. A good distraction if she ever seen one. Quietly, she walks away pausing she tosses over her shoulder. “Your plan better work.”

Not waiting for a reply she walks to Harry hearing him taunt the King. 

“How's it feel to be king now, aye!?”

“A little stiff but I've had worst.” Ben admits laying his head against the pole.

With a grin Harry offers, “...let me see if I can help with that-”

“Give it a rest, Harry.” As he looks towards her eyes wide before glaring at Ben again. “Give. It. A. Rest. We can’t have damaged goods.” 

Leaping onto some ropes he whines, “You said I could hook him!” Motioning with his hook towards Ben. 

“At noon.” She reminds with a smile taking a seat in front of Ben. Noticing that he was watching her with those same curious eyes. Before Harry grabbed his shoulder again pulling out his pocket watch. 

Looking at his watch with squinting eyes he states, “Twenty minutes to go.” Waving the watch infront of his face. 

With a cursory glance Ben informs, “That says it's eleven thirty.”

Chuckling at Harry’s flustered face as he tucked his watch into his coat. As he glances her way she makes sure to catch his eyes. The last thing she needs is for her first mate to think she’ll be swayed by some princely stranger.  

“I hope your girlfriend comes through. Hate to hurt such a pretty face.”

“Well...she’s not my girlfriend, Right now.” Ben laments looking towards Auradon with a frown. 

Ah! A way in. Smiling she commands, “Leave us alone, Harry.” 

“But-” He sputters in answer taking a step towards her.

“Now.” With a huff he turns to Ben squeezing his shoulder again leaning in to whisper, “19 to go now.” Before leaving. For a moment they were both silent Uma wearing a mask of indifference as she studies the King. His open curistoy tinged with pity and worry and just a hint of fear. Hmm…

“I get that you don’t deserve this.” He offers his face open his emotions out for anyone to see and play off. So, refreshing!

“ ‘This’?” She scoffs watching him flinch at her venom. “This place is a prison thanks to your father.” His face falling as she looked away trying to hide her smile. Time to push. “Don’t pretend to care about me because no one’s looking out for me. It’s just me.” Tucking her hair behind her ear she makes sure to extend her neck and curve her back. A pose that drives her crew wild. Delicate yet strong, Hah! Too easy!

“...So this isn’t your mother’s plan?” Snapping her head back she sees his curious eyes. No lust as he looked down at her necklace. “Isn’t that her necklace?”  

Hmm...time for a new approach. 

“My mother doesn’t care about me, either. ” As his eyes soften she knew she’d found a way in scoffing she adds. “Not unless she needs someone for the night shift.” Why did she say that!?

“...Ouch.” He breathes eyes heavy. She hadn’t meant to let so much slip but if it opens a path. “Sounds rough.”

“I don’t need your pity.” She asserts rising to stand before him.  _ ‘Just your interest…’    _

“No, you certainly don’t. You’re very resourceful I don’t see you all tied up.” He quips nodding towards his ropes. Looking up into her eyes as though they had common ground. Ah! So he likes fire...makes sense.

Chuckling she amends “All right,” walking closer leaning in. “Let’s trash talk, Mal.” 

Avoiding her eyes he offers, “ I’d rather talk about you.”

Close but no cigar.

“Ah, Funny and a gentleman.” Turning away she puts her leg up leaning away before looking over at he with a smirk. “I really hope I don’t have to feed you to the fishes.” A small part of her warms as the words past her lips...Maybe she means it?

“You don’t.” He urges leaning forward. “ Set me free and we can go back together.” 

There was the ‘Hero’ she was looking for!

“Oh!” She exclaims walking back leaning forward. “So, now I get a invitation. Gee, wonder I why?” She scoffs caressing the ropes across his chest. Looking up into his eyes she whispers, “When you brought over Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. That was the maddest,” She takes his collar in hand pulling him down watching his eyes widen in shock. “I’ve ever been. And trust me I've been plenty mad.” Shoving him back she walks away taking a breath to steady herself, keeping her back turned. 

“...I never thought about it like that.” At his response she turns back seeing the lost look in his eye, a warmth growing in her shell.  “My plan was to start with four kids and go from there.” He looks up his eyes wide a question in them that her shell seems to answer the warmth spreading as he goes on, “I guess I got distracted being King I forgot. That’s a horrible excuse…” His eyes softening as he stared into her’s. “I’m sorry.”

The warmth taking root in her belly as he holds her stare. 

“Your a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon be a part of the solution.”

_ ‘Your so much more than a pirate…’  _ With a shaky breath she stepped forward. His offer more tempting than he even knew. She could end her tourment, be fear of her mother’s abuse maybe even bring Harry along...

As she took another step forward she hears the cheers of one of her crew arriving. Jonas had come with his little sister she sees them over his shoulder. Her dark hair in pigtails as she sits high on his shoulder, a wide smile on her face. Matching dark whiskers drawn on her and her brother’s cheeks. As she waves a sword above her head...she was a pirate. 

Looking back to Ben she feels the heat of her magic growing in her as her resolves strengthens. “Me? Part of your solution? Nah.” She begins leaning close lifting her shell. “I don’t need you. I’m going to get out of here on my own.” His eyes falling to her shell the light fading as she tucks it behind her blouse. Hook, line and sinker. 

“Harry!” She calls over the din of the crew. As he walks over she watches as Ben realises she was done. Tapping her chest she declares, “Let see what this puppy can do.”

* * *

 

#  11:50   

Ten minutes till the king would goes overboard. Harry watches as Gil moves the ropes for travel instead of stationary. Uma feels to heat of her magic simmer beneath her skin as Ben eyes her as she sits in her throne. 

11:55 

Five Minutes till they arrive Uma stares at the dock with an intensity that makes Gil and Ben antsy. Harry watches her with a an equal amount that makes Iridessa gag as she sits in the crow nest.

12:00

A grumble travels down the dock as she approaches with her group. Under Iridessa gaze the crowd parts some unwillingly as Mal and Company arrive.

Swinging to the deck laughing she calls, “They’re here!”

“Hey, Guys!” Gil calls from behind Uma smiling.

Harry cackles as he pushes Ben into position greeting them with a mock bow, “Welcome!”

“Finally!” Uma groans rising from her seat. “Let’s get this party started!” She shouts as her crew cheers.

Mal and crew stand at the bottom of the gangplank. Evie looking at her nails scanning the pier every few seconds hand on her purse. Carlos arms folded eyes wary as he takes in the ship. Jay stone faced as he stares ahead.  Mal face was blank but her eyes flickered to Ben as she moved to approach the ship.

“Ah,Ah!” She moves to the gangplank. “No negotiation, no debating. I would think having your boyfriend hanging from a hook would be enough motivation.” She tosses over her shoulder smiling at her crews laughter. Stepping closer she goes on shrugging, “I don’t know how long you think I’ll stay patient. Hand over the wand or he’ll be swimming with the sharks.”   
  


“Now, Now. Let’s be smart.” Mal scoffs folding her arms. “Though for you that must be very hard.” A smirk crossing her face as Evie leans on her shoulder. “You’ll get your wand noone has to get hurt. And don’t try and intimidate, Uma.” Her mask falling back into place. “We all know your bark is bigger than your bite.” 

Iridessa giggles as she leans against Uma, “ Then let’s go,make your move. Peace…” She twirls her staff staring at Mal. “War. It's all up to you.”

Evie began to study her with a growing interest finally saying, “Give us Ben, Now!” 

Cackles are her answer from the crew. Desiree took the opportunity to slam her fist against the railings demanding, “GIVE. US. THE. WAND.”

Jonas joining in reminding, “Your running out of time! Hand it over!” He singsongs swinging from some ropes.

“We could go pound for pound if you really want!” Carlos calls gripping the pier’s railings. 

“Oh, the pup’s got teeth!” A voice calls from the ship rising whimpers and mocking barks.

“Quiet!” Mal snaps her eyes glowing green before she turns away to her crew. “This is not a conversation. It’s a do or die situation.” Turning back she commands, “Give me the King or I’ll really serve you. No reservation necessary.” Walking up the gangplank the venom in her voice dripping as she goes on. Harry tosses Ben to Gil quickly making his way to his Captain. “Release him, Now! Our I’ll give you and your little pirate crew a demonstration on what makes a true VK.” 

Uma’s magic burns under her skin under at Mal’s words. A true VK! This traitor of witch dared- A familiar warmth along her back draws her out of her thoughts. She needs to focus Mal has to get riled up, not her. 

“Bravo! What a wonderful speech. Love your empty little  ultimatum.”

  
“If you-”

“All it takes is one swing,” The crowd hushes as Harry steps around Uma a wide grin on his face even as his voice brings chills to their spine. “And I’ll humiliate him!” Another step he begins to swing his hook to some unheard rhythm. “If he slips, I’ll eliminate him.” Suddenly he brings his hook to eye level. “One wrong look and I’ll-” 

Uma interjects grabbing his coat with a tug, “Harry, we get it. Chill.”

Jay who had joined Mal on the gangplank as Harry apporach wordlessly pulls her back holding her shoulder as she swallows. 

“I haven’t got all day.” Uma reminds pulling out her sword. “I thought it was simple. Something even you could do but your Mother made the same mistake, right?” 

Mal’s face drained of colour which is rather hard to do since she was already pale as a sheet. 

“Wand for the Crown!” Uma’s crew began to chant as she walked to the center of the gangplank. Her magic simmering in her blood as she waited sword at the ready for Mal to hand it over.

Finally Carlos reached into a pack pulling out the wand with sad eyes he hands it to Mal. Silence falls as she walks up the plank pausing a few feet ahead of Uma. 

Here she stands her mortal enemy the cause of some of her greatest pain waiting for  _ her _ to dispense mercy. She could get use to this. Looking down at the wand it looks smaller than it did on the screen. Mal grip on it was tight as she waits for Uma to speak. 

“Hold on. No threats, no snide commentary?”

“You’re getting what you want.”

“Yeah...but it just seems way too easy. Give a test drive.”

“You always were a drama queen.”

“Royalty recognizes royalty...even if it is a plastic tiara. Nothing too big or Benny boo’s fish bait.”

Looking back at her crew Mal see’s Carlos tilting his head as though he was trying to crack it which is weird considering their situation. Till she catches sight of Dude coming around a barrel. 

Taking a breath she turns back to Uma clearing her throat she says, “Although it's absurd turn your bark into words.” Silence fell as she waves the wand.

A beat or two later Dude speaks, “How hard is it to find some bacon scraps around here?” 

Cheers erupted on the ship and Pier as the realization takes root. It was real! It was happening!

Uma could feel relief flood her system a laughter bubbling out as she stared at the wand. They were so close to success. Stretching her hand out she demands, “Give me the wand!”

“Give me Ben!” 

Rolling her eyes she looks over at Harry whose eyes were wide and unblinking as he watched her. “Bring him over, Harry.”

“Wait! All we’re doing is lighting a fuse that will burn all of us.There has to be a better way. Mal, please don’t.” As he reached Uma’s side he looks up at her with earnest eyes. “Uma, I promise. I’ll give you your chance. You’ll have a say.”

“Oh, Silly King! You’ll give me. What!? A chance, a way off the Isle?” Dropping to her knee she looks into his eyes. “If I want something I take it. I don’t need your permission.” Standing again she holds out her hands impatiently.  “Cut him loose Harry.”

“I never have any fun.” He rumbles cutting Ben’s ties.

“Uma-” Ben tries again.

Mal quickly shoves the wand into her hand pulling Ben behind her. Uma gripped it tight waiting for the surge of magic to come. But nothing came it felt like one of those cheap mirrors Gil had not wooden as the book’s had said it would.  

“So…” Iridessa whispers from her back longstaff at the ready.

“It’s a fake.” She looks up to see Mal urging Ben to follow her. “IT’S A FAKE! You will not win this time!” Looking back to Iridessa who nods acknowledging that the book was still on her side. “Keep her crew busy!” 

Suddenly smoke bombs rained on the deck blinding them for a moment. The chemical smells flooding their lungs fighting against the smell Uma grabs the railing staggers forward Iridessa close on her tail. As the smoke cleared chaos erupts.

Harry began his assault on Jay. He never liked the boy. His cocky attitude tied with his good looks didn’t help. But while he was in Auradon getting soft with kindness and understanding he had growing more vicious and eager for blood. Sadly his attachment to his father’s hook hadn’t changed.

Gil and Ben exchanged blows...and information. Ben learned that Gil was a amauter Jack of all trades prefering design and artisutre. Also his dad still wanted to kill his dad. Gil learned that Ben wanted to know what Uma was after and what her interests are...and her favorite color.  

Uma and Iridessa focused their attack on Mal. Swords singed as Uma and Mal fought Iridessa attacking from her back. Her anger driving her as she pushed against Mal. She wasn’t letting her walk away from here a victor with the boy and the dream while she has to wallow in waste and pain. She was ending it here and now. With a cry, she attacks with renewed vigor using her size to avoid Mal’s wide swings.They trade blow for blow it seems they were evenly matched till Iridessa jumped in giving Uma a break. Quickly she jumps back in but Mal quickly gets the upper hand trapping her sword underfoot pushing her onto her back. Smiling she runs towards Ben.  Iridessa helps her up saying something but her blood was roaring in her ears. She needed to beat Mal!

Following she watches as two of her crew falls into the waves. Davis and Jones. Her breath leaves her body as she realises that she alone wasn’t fighting to get off this Isle. The chances of them swimming to safety were slim but they risked it all for a chance to get off this Isle. She couldn’t fail.

As she drew closer to Mal a voice calls out her name breaking through her focus. Looking down she sees Harry frantically fighting to climb back onto the pier hook in hand. With a gasp she kneels down grabbing his arm she pulls. His skin chilled by the sea slippery with algae from the pier. She would end this. As he stands before her gasping she pats his stomatch, “Mal is mine. This ends today.” She turns back to Mal and Ben on the highest platform heading towards Evie. Quickly she runs up the stairs cutting them off.

“Aw, Leaving so soon?” She quips watching as Mal holds Ben back from approaching her.

“You know what they say about unwanted guest.” Mal retorts pulling out her sword as Harry approaches from behind.

“That their better off dead!” Uma swings her sword and the battle begins anew. 

Suddenly they switched sides Mal and Ben stood before Evie with Carlos and Jay clearing a path behind them. Once Mal notices their positions she calls out to Evie who throws another smoke bomb blinding them for a moment but it’s enough. They slip out a shortcut to the bridge Mal destroys the path to them leaving Uma and crew on the other side. 

Anger bubbles inside her as Mal seems to gloat for moment from the tunnel as her crew fights the crushing sadness and panic that is flooding their systems. Gil was fighting a sob as he looked down into his hands. Harry was stone faced standing behind her still dripping sea water. The vision had come to true. She failed. Holding her breath she looked to the ship expecting to see Iridessa standing still her eyes lowered arms crossed. But she wasn’t there scanning the deck she spots her running up the pier smle wide as she comes closer.

Before she can question her reaction to their failure she’s engulfed in a hug. The smell of sweat and chemical reside flooding her nostrils. A squeal fills her ears as she whispers, “We did it! We really did!” 

Time seems to slow as her words take root, They did it. The book!

“When-”

“When she had you pinned down I slipped it out! She barely noticed! I tried to tell you but you were in your zone…” She explains pulling out the bright purple book the dragons on the cover seeming to gleam in the light. “I looked through it and saw a spell that-”

Uma began to cackle loudly as she takes the book. She hadn’t failed! They still had a chance.

“Who’s gonna get us off this Island!?” She spins to her crew arms wide. Silently they take in their leader unsure if she truly lost all her marbles. 

Harry tilts his head in question until he sees the book. She’d mention a book before how it could help get them out. Pushing Gil he motions to the book once he looked up his eyes lighting up when he sees the book. 

“Who’s not gonna let those tratious Vks win!?” Uma called again looking directly into Harry’s eyes. 

Who smirked in answer before he calls, “Uma!” 

“Who’s gonna lower this barrier!?” She turns her eyes to Gil who face wore a small smile with wide eyes asking a silent question that she answered with a nod which widens his smile.

“Shri-Uh, Uma!” He cries pumping his fist into the air.

“What’s My name!?” 

“Uma!” The rest cry pushing their sadness away at the excitement of their captain.

“What’s my name!?” She shouts walking towards the shop the cheers louder as they answer the book tight in her grip turning back she takes in her tried and broke crew eager for a win. 

“Let’s go, Iridessa.”   
  


“Ah, were are going?”

“Knowing Mal, she won’t want a roughshod way out she’ll want to ride in style. Meaning they’ll use the bridge-”

“The barrier will be opened longer.”

“And just a bit weak as it settles just enough to get us out.” Quickly they make it to the bridge seeing Mal push Ben in urging them to hurry up. As though time slowed Uma feet pushed her forward after the car. Just a few more steps and they could be free. Just one more! One more! Just as she reaches the bumper the barrier came down the magic pushing her back into Iridessa arms. Her necklace began to growing warmer as she watches the car drive away…

“You were right the barriers paper thin right now quick turn to the marked page and read the enchantment!” 

Quickly she turns to the dog eared page the pages worn with purple pen in the margins the spell jumping out at her, “By the power of the sea, open a path to set me free!” 

The barrier wavered for a moment before returning to its original form. Iridessa walks towards it gingerly pushing her hand passing through with ease. Shaking her head she looks back at Uma. “It’s gonna go back to full strength soon! You’ve gotta try again!” 

“How could you-”

“I’m not ‘Evil’, remember?” She reminds folding her arms.

“...Not evil?” Uma whispers her mind going back to their first meeting.  _ ‘Magic with the intent to Harm…’ _ She had been thinking about getting back at Mal. Humiliating her and destroying everything Auradon and she holds dear. The barrier must have felt that and wouldn’t respond but it had wavered...Her crew!

“So what now?” 

“Shh!” The Angry and need for revenge hadn’t faded but she pushed it down and instead focused on the idea of her crew being free. Gil’s wide smile as he stands in a dining hall with tables lined with food. Jonas using his big brain to build new and interesting machines. Desiree able to aim her engey towards artwork and mural. As each image floats through her mind the warmth of her shell grows. Finally Harry appears a wide grin as he stands behind the wheel of a mighty ship. Her breath leaves her body as he turns and waves for her to come aboard. 

_ ‘What a lovely dream...Why don’t you make it a reality?’ _ A small familiar voice asks. Causing the fire in her belly to flare her shell seeming to burn her chest as she opens her eyes. 

Unseeing she whispers, “ By the power of the sea, Open a path and set us free…”

Rising her arm to the barrier it ripples and tears folding as though it was begin peeled back by some unseen force. The opening began to create a glittering bridge to Auradon. As the energy that had flared in her faded a wave of nausea came with it causing her to drop to her knees. Iridessa swiftly catches her watching in awe as a glittering translucent bridge is built before them. They were free. They had done it!

  
Uma tried hard to keep her eyes open as Iridessa began to babble about what they should do next but her vision began to fade black. Before she went under a thought flickered in her mind, ‘ _who's voice was that?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Hope your holidays were splendid and full of cheer. Sorry this is so late but I have a hard time writing fight scenes and felt the need to expand the characters every other time I wrote. Any and all errors both grammatical and awkward phrasing is mine!  
> Anyone wanna by my editor...
> 
> So next time we meet...Uma is finally in Auradon. She and Iridessa begin setting their plans in motion. Ben learns a little about himself.
> 
> Till next time, don't forget to comment and share where you can!


	6. And they all came tumbling down.

# A few Hours later...

 

The sounds of her crew are what wakes her alongside Harry’s voice booming in her ear.

 

“Don’t touch it!” He yells to the eager crowd over her head as he pulls her further into his lap. “The last thing we need is for it to snap shut!” His command sounds more like a growl as the crowd quiets. “The plan is we wait for Uma to wake up and-” He looks down with such sad, eager eyes she can’t fight the tugging of her lips.

 

“Ay, I’m awake.” She whispers tapping his chest. Laughing as Harry pulls her closer, “You didn’t think a little spell like that would end me, did ya?”

 

“You were out cold.” He whispers in her hair his voice shaking as he breathes in her scent. “Iridessa said your eyes went white...then you just...dropped.” Pulling back he looks into her eyes she watches as a hundred emotions dance in his eyes his mouth a thin white line. Finally, he settles on one lifting his hands he cups her cheeks whispering. “Thank you.” A maniacal grin spreads across his face that wakes up butterflies that she hadn’t felt in awhile.

 

“You did it, Uma!” Desiree cheered from behind her. Turning away to see her cheering with arms high above her head as she jumped for joy.

 

“We’re Free!” Gonzo cries grabbing the nearest person and spinning them.

 

“Uma! Uma!” Jonas’s little sister began to chant from atop his shoulders sword high.

 

The crowd began to cheer and chant her name. And the breath she didn’t know she was holding rushes out of her. They were free! They were finally getting out of this prison.

 

As this thought takes root the sound of heavy feet comes through the pipe leading back to the shop. Gil appears one of her spare bags on his back, a sloshing bucket, and rag in hand. Iridessa close on his trail, her hair swept to the side, a plain bright pastel shirt with matching khaki’s replacing her outfit.

 

“Sorry, it took so long-” His somber eyes cut to Uma before returning to Harry. As he hands him a damp rag he pauses looking back with a gasp. “Uma! You're awake!” He jumps with a yelp his smile seeming to swallow his eyes as he points to the bridge.

 

A cool sensation against her neck draws a quiet sigh out of her as Harry wipes her neck she nearly misses Gil excited explanation. “We heard the barrier crack and saw it wriggling. So we rushed down here! Iridessa was trying to wake you up but you…” He looks away with a wince before looking back a frown marred his forehead. “You were out cold. Iridessa and Harry almost fought!” He interjects pointing to the two.

 

With a raised brow Uma looks to Harry who had switched focus on wiping her shoulders with the cool rag. His mouth a thin line as he says, “She was speaking in riddles. I hate riddles.”

 

Rolling her eyes she turns back to Gil as he kneels continuing his recap, “Iridessa said that we should watch the bridge while she grabbed some stuff from the shop. Harry wanted to stay here...with you. I-I went with Iridessa and grabbed something to help wake you up.” He looked down at his hands as he twisted and cracked them. His nervous energy bleeding through his actions; the way that he avoids her eyes, his fidgeting. He was worried...

 

With a small smile, Uma pats his arm, “Good Job, Gilly.” As her hand hits his shoulder his smile comes back brighter...and those butterflies start flapping harder.

 

With her crew accounted for she looks for her consultant.

 

To find her standing off to the side arms folded as she stares the portal down. Groaning she risings waving off Harry’s hand she heads over. Closer she sees that her outfit is Auradon certified with a school emblem embossed on the left breast. So she’s got a plan for this? Stopping before her she pauses waiting for her to give some kind of reaction. Anything but this silence. After a beat, she sighs, “ What’s your plan?”

 

Slowly she looks towards her eyes almost glasslike as she blinks a few times before looking away, “The cotillion is tonight...anyone who's anyone will be there. Everyone else will be watching. That’ll leave the Museum understaffed and prime for the taking.” Her tone empty and quiet as she looks to the bridge unseeingly.

 

They didn’t have time for this! Scoffing as she folds her arms. “What’s with the attitude? We did it. The barrier’s coming down. We’re getting into Auradon. We’re winning.”

 

She was prepared for her to scoff and say that Uma had put a dent in her plan or even that she was done playing games and wanted to end their agreement. Instead, she finds herself looking into glittering eyes of her Auradon consultant as she takes a shaky breath. “...I thought you were dead. I thought I-I made you use that much magic. Way too much magic. Your just a beginner!” She exclaims slapping her forehead sending hair flying as she shakes her head. “I should have known-”

 

“First off, cool the dramatics. I’m fine.” She rolls her eyes with a chuckle at her disgruntled huff. “Second you didn’t make me do anything I wanted to...So I did.” Uma shrugs tapping her shoulder. All these feelings were so annoying. “Now let’s focus on getting your Mother’s staff and making those Auradon brats pay.”

 

Looking deeply into Uma’s eyes she chuckles pushing her hair back she sighs. “Of course, Captain.”

 

Nodding she heads towards the glittering bridge. Wide enough for a few people but solid at least what she could see looked solid. “First thing first, we can’t all just swarm the town. That’s a quick way of getting us throwing back in here more attention than we need.”

 

Iridessa nods in agreement as she opens her mouth to speak.

 

“You’ll need backup,” Harry interjects sliding up to her side Gil close behind. “You’ve just taken a nasty-”

 

“I’m sorry.” Uma interrupts side-eyeing him. He really becomes as clingy as a starfish when he worries... _feelings_. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

 

“But-” Harry began pleading moving to stand in front of her eyes as he takes off his hat.

 

“Who’s the Captain, Hook?” Uma interrupts meeting his eyes with a raised brow hand on hips.

 

“...You are.” He groans looking away from his body tense as he looks up at the sky. As though he was praying for strength.

 

“And First mate?” She asks with a snap motioning towards Gil who hands over her the bag.

 

Groaning he spins away throwing up his arms with flourish moaning, “Me!”

 

“I’ll be fine.” She sighed shaking her head towards him fighting a smile.

“We’ll just have a...small, petty little side mission, first.” Taking a breath she looks back at her crew and the growing crowd, with eyes wide and eager. Harry stands to the side mouth tight arms crossed. Gil began to twitch nervously again. Smiling she shouts, “The way to Auradon is open!” The cheers that arise are near deafening her crew chanting her name. She almost doesn’t notice the crowd moving closer. Snapping her eyes to Harry she motions towards the crowd.

 

Harry jumps before them causing them to falter as he grins at them hook in hand signaling for the rest of the crew to follow his example.

 

Here comes the fun part.

 

Slowly walking before the crowd her crew behind her. She can feel the crowd’s irritation becoming almost palpable as they take in this new obstacle. The familiar thrill that comes with all eyes on her travels up her spine. Her shell begins to grow warmer.

 

“I know you’re all so eager to take back Auradon but…” She looks over to Iridessa who holds her Longstaff at the ready. “You can’t-” Screams of indignation interrupt her.

 

“What do you mean we can’t!?” A voice shrieks from the crowd. Uma can feel her hackles rising as they come closer. What in Hades name were they thinking! Who do they think opened this path!? A comforting heat comes from her back glancing over her shoulder to see Gil. Closer now with a pensive look hand on his sword hilt as he scans the crowd.    

 

“Why are we listening to this little shrimp anyway!?” Someone growled from the front. Close enough for Harry to hear. Uma barely stops him as he tries to step forward the tension in his body a mirror of her own. She can almost hear him growl as he spins his hook the crowd grows louder.

 

“Let’s show ‘em what got us put on this damned Isle!” The crowd begins to inch closer some pulling out makeshift weapons. Her hackles rose even higher as she tries to think of a way to protect her crew and get across the bridge...

 

“Who died and made you Queen!?” A new voice calls from the back mockingly.

 

“No One...Yet.” She hisses her hands curling into fists as she takes a step towards the crowd. Her shell seeming to vibrate as she pushed her frustrations down. How dare they threaten her crew! How dare they treat her as though she was nothing! A rush of heat travels down her arm as the roar of the sea goes through her ears.

 

“The people have a right to ask, Uma.” A familiar voice challenges from the far back. Uma watches as the crowd parts allowing them to come forward. A tall olive toned woman slowly approaches her hair cut short and spiked a red-rimmed tricorn hat sits jauntily atop it. A blood red ankle length leather coat barely conceals the two short swords at her side. The silent and grim crew that followed in her wake all the assurances that Uma needed. Harriet Hook and Company...Wonderful.

 

“Why does the little...imitation...pirate think we should all bow to her will?” Harriet continues with the same bored tone.

 

The more things change the more they stay the same. Where Harry was calculated in his madness Harriet was calculating to a madding degree. Able to find your find weakness and chip away at it till you either begged for the sweet relief of death at her hand or for her brand of mercy. In Uma’s case, it just made her angry. The roar grows louder with ever step she takes towards her. Imitation! She was more of a pirate than any of these bastards.

 

“I’d watch my tongue if I were you, Dear sister.” Harry intones taking a step towards Uma.   

 

“Oh,” She looks down at her nails with a blank expression. “Are you finally gonna prove your worth, Dear brother?” Harriet says flatly her crew cackles in response.

 

Enough! Letting out what breath she held in her lungs she pushes the heat of shell to her palm calling the sea to her till it rose high above them. The crowd shrinks back with fear and shock written across their face. Harriet’s eyebrows rise as she takes in the wave. A fire breaks through the ice in her eyes as she looks back at Uma smiling. “Now, this-this is interesting.”

 

“...Will you listen now?” She whispers through her teeth lifting her arm higher. At her nod, she lowers her arm the water slowly receding. Leaving her with a headache as she stares Harriet down. “As I was saying. We can’t let everyone flood into Auradon it would only get us two things. We’ll get throwing back in here and they’ll double the barrier’s strength.”

 

She folds her arms as they digest her words. The crowd, for the most part, looking between Harriet and Uma with eager eyes.

 

“So what do you suggest?”

 

“Me and my consultant,” She motions to Iridessa who wore a satisfied smirk. “Go ahead and make a way for the rest of you. We’ll signal for you to come over and we’ll make those Bore-don Prince and Princess pay.”

 

“So we put our faith in you like we did Mal?”

 

“Big difference...I won’t fail,” Harriet tilts her head with a raised brow at her heated reply. “or get distracted by the ‘goodness’ of Auradon.”

 

“...I’ll wait till Midnight but after that,” She leans forward her familiar blue eyes became frigid again. “Auradon’s Mine.”

 

Rolling her eyes she turns away, “Right, just be ready.” Tapping Harry and Gil’s shoulder she heads towards the bridge. “Keep them off the bridge there’s bound to be some fool who won’t listen and-”

 

“Watch our backs,” Gil interjects with a smile.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Harry assures her as she looks behind them towards the others. Desiree was taunting one of Harriet’s crew. Jonas was staring another down as he flexed. “I’ll keep ‘em in line-”

 

“I’ll help!” Gil promises with a three finger salute.

 

“So hurry back…” Harry finishes with a small smirk his eyes searching her’s. The worry in them melting into relief when he finds whatever it is he’s looking for. Taking a breath she takes her hat off looks up into his eyes. Thinking back to the night Harry he told her about the decree. The excitement and hope that had kept her going. She also remembers the crushing pain at learning that Mal and friends had been chosen. Through it all, he had been there lifting her up and offering comfort. With a smile, she holds out her hat. His eyes widen looking into her eyes and her hand before he pulls her into a crushing hug. The warmth of his chest causing her breath to catch.

 

She can feel his breath in her hair as he whispers, “Are you sure I can't go with you? It's been said I'm a wonderful spy.”

 

Gripping his shirt she chuckles, “I'm sure it has… but someone has to watch the crew.” Leaning back she looks into his eyes. “As first mate that duty falls to you.”

 

For a moment the world falls away. There’s no eager crew or riled crowds. There’s no duties or demands. No good vs. evil. Just a girl and a boy. Who have so much to say but the words seem stuck in their throats...

 

“Uh, Uma? I just uh-wanted to let you know that I put a little something in your bag. Just in case-I mean it is cotillion night so…”

 

And just like that the moment’s broken.

 

“Read the mood, Gil.” Iridessa intones throwing her arm around his shoulder.

 

Shaking her head she feels a smile spreading across her face. With a snort, she taps Harry’s chest, “See ya soon, Harry.”

 

“Ay, ay Captain.” He sighs letting her follow Iridessa over the bridge.

 

As she walks across the iridescent bridge the cheers of her crew behind her she can feel her determination growing. She had won! She had the chance to finally bring this glittering beacon to its knees. Come Hades or high tide she wouldn’t fail.

 

# This Is Auradon…

They arrived in the town square by twilight. Fairy lights dot the street as small packs of Auradon’s finest titter past them. Dressed in soft pastels and glittering accents they seem to float past in a bubble of happiness. She felt reach out and touch them they’re so close...so oblivious. They never had to fight for scraps to eat. They never had to harden their hearts till they couldn’t feel. Their lives had been a crab cake walk compared to the Isle.

 

Rolling her eyes she heads deeper into the square. Watching as shop owners close up all smiles and simple lock and keys. No bars over the window or industrial grates over the doors. So trusting...ew.

 

“We should head to the Museum wait for them to close and sneak in.” Iridessa offers following close behind her eyes flicking to the crowds her hexbag at the ready ensuring that no one is focusing on them.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a boutique with a huge sign instructing ‘Dress like your royal favorite...At Scully’s!’ Dress line the window in all shades of the rainbow. She can almost hear Gil’s voice in her ear, _‘Oh, this is a fuschia colored, shift style dress with holographic accents! Weird...The shapes...okay. But I would have gone with a distressed faux leather overlay with a holographic undertone. You know to really make it pop!’_ He was always more...eloquently when he had a project in mind.

 

“Uma?”

 

“I need a dress.” She explains as a shadow passes the dim lights further in the shop. They were still open...

 

“We need to find my mother’s staff,” Iridessa whispers scanning the thinning crowds as she leans closer eyeing Uma. “Then we can lower the barrier. You know, free your crew, take over Auradon, right the wrongs they committed...get your revenge.”

 

Signing she explains heading to the door “That’s not enough, I need to bring Mal to her knees. I need to show her that she didn’t win. I need to rip her heart out her chest tear it to shreds and throw it back into her face.” Taking a breath as she stands before the door she looks back brow raised. “So I need a dress.”

 

The owner, Scully, stood behind the counter counting the till looking up he smiles at the girls as they scan the gowns. Nothing catches Uma eye everything is too bright too Princessy...To Auradon.

 

“Sorry, ladies we’re gonna be closing soon-” He began pausing as he takes in Uma’s outfit. “Oh, I see you’re...inspired by the Isle girls style…” He drawls studying Uma’s outfit. Isle girl style...right. “Sadly we don’t have anything that...draws...from that particular style.”  

 

Oh, this was too wicked!

 

Cackling she slowly saunters forward recalling a simple persuasive spell from Mal’s book her fingertips tingle as she touches his collar. “Royalty stands before you, act accordingly. Servus.”

 

Smiling she watches as the spell takes hold he straightens his short bowing before her taking her hand with a contrite look as he leads her to a sitting room lined with mirrors.

 

“I don’t know what came over me to think I treated royalty like-like a common person.”

 

Oh, this was too much! “I need a dress.”

 

“Of course! Forgive me, Miss…”

 

“Uma.”

 

“A lovely name! The stress of cotillion and dealing with that Isle girl come over and stealing our clients must have been what made me forget my manners.” Quickly he pulls out a catalog of gowns and shoes. “Whenever your ready just let me know, Miss.Uma”

 

Iridessa watches mouth agape as the shopkeeper goes to lock up shop leaving Uma and herself in the parlor. “What was that!?”

 

“I just helped him see things...as they should be.” She explains scanning the catalog seeing much of the same in the book. Till she see’s a plain blue gown with layered ruffles mid thigh a high netted collar paired with a small sleeveless light blue bolero. The girl in the photo was soft and screamed Auradon pretty but the gown…

 

 _‘I would dye it lighter blue...like your hair but lighter! And the gold is a smart choice but we’d need a lot more scattered along the gown. Maybe even some sea life! Starfishes and clam shells painted gold...Oh, oh and-’_ She can hear Gil’s plans as clear as day as Iridessa began to rant about how much of a waste this was she digs through her pack pulling out the clutch Gil had slipped in. Smiling she studies the small sea green clutch with starfishes sown into the side alongside glittering sequins of a similar shade. He always did know what she’d like.

 

“We need-” Iridessa began

 

“Scully!” Uma shouts interrupting still studying the clutch.

 

“Yes, Miss.Uma.”

 

“I need this,” She commands pointing to the dress.

 

“Right away, Miss.”

 

“Uma!”Iridessa groans throwing herself onto a couch.

 

“I have a plan.”

 

“Same! I thought we were following it!”

 

“It’s just a small detour,” She offers rising from her chair her hair catching the waning light of the street...she should put it up. “We’ll get your staff soon enough also you gonna need something for the ball.”

 

“Here you are, Miss.” Scully announces holding the deep blue gown beneath a spotlight. The sheer tulle near the bottom glittering under the light as Uma takes it in hand.

 

“Aww, Thanks, Scully.” she gushes heading to the door. “I need another favor can you grab a simple black cape for my friend she's not one for dressing up.”

 

“Of course!” He scurries off. Quickly Uma scans the spell book for a spell to make her dress more Isle inspired.

 

“Here you are, Miss.” Scully hands Iridessa a floor-length dark blue cape with a hood.Grimacing Iridessa takes it looking over to Uma with a scowl.

 

“Great job, Scully. I’ll drop by later...pay you and stuff.”

 

“Of course, Miss!”    

 

Silently the pair heads towards the museum Uma carrying her gown as she scans the book and Iridessa grumbling about wasted time. On the way, the past a towering castle and another plan come to Uma.

 

“Wait!” She whispers gripping her shell as she looks up at one of the few lit windows.

 

“No!” Irdessa gripes. “We need to go, waste any more time and we won’t have a chance.”

“Trust me, this will be well worth it.”

 

In Ben's Office

It was late...He knew because he had been checking the clock every ten minutes for the past hour. A nervous anxious kind of energy seemed to be dancing through his veins... every time he thought of her. Glancing at the clock again he can't help the rapid beating of his heart as he begins to pace. He had about an hour before he needed to be on the yacht or he would be in danger of committing a faux pas as his mother would say. A chuckle passes his lips as he thinks that at one point that was his biggest concern. Now he was almost ready to rule over an entire kingdom, half of which hated him.

  _‘Silly King…’_

 His breath seems to chock him as the memory of her voice echoes in his ear. Heat gripes his chest as he remembers her stare on him. He tried to forget her. Mal had looked at him like he was mad when he had told her of the lesson he learned from her. He couldn't tell her of the pull that seemed to grow when they talked. The way her eyes seemed to shift colors as time went on. He needs to focus on something else! Anything else! Shaking his head he walks to the window behind his desk leaning against it willing the cold to take the heat that climbed his bones as his mind goes back to her.

 

A rush of air and grumbling voices announce the arrival of what must be his driver eager to head over to the party.

“So this is what Kings do," His heart skips a beat."...seems easy enough.” Her maddening fragrance reaches his nose, vanilla, and seafoam. Now he imagining her in his office! Opening his eyes he turns to tell him to leave that he needs a moment more to get his thoughts together. To see her standing there with a cocky smile and bright eyes. Her hair framing her face so sweetly he can't help but feel jealous of the braids as they caress her cheeks. the light of the room seems to focus solely on her, as they should, giving her an otherworldly glow.

 

“...Uma…”

 

“Ben…” Hearing her say his name so softly is like a balm to the heat in his gut. "I know that it's completely against the rules for me to be here,” She begins tossing a large package on the couch slowly walking-no gliding!-towards him. “And that you’ll probably send me back as soon as you can-”

 

“NO!” He couldn’t. Not when he finally has her here by his side after wishing her here. He couldn’t lose Ma-Uma!

 

“...Really?” She whispers pausing a few steps before him her hair catching the light in a way that seemed to give her a crown. He should give her a crown!

 

“Yes, I-I love you Uma.” Taking her hands he kisses the tops looking down into her green no-warm dark chocolate pools!

 

She smiles slowly tilting her head as she looks up into his eyes before looking away with a sigh, “I feel the same way but…” Something was stopping her from loving him! He’ll tear it down! He’ll destroy it! “I’m from the Isle. The place you send your leftovers and secondhand goods. How can we show your kingdom that I'm worthy of your love and their adoration?” She asks staring into his eyes the light seeming to shift the color again.

 

“...The Cotillion. We can go and I’ll make them accept you and love you the way I do.”

 

With a wide smile, she pulls away, “I don’t even have a gown to wear! I don’t want to clash with your outfit.”

 

“I can order you one right away!" He'd order a thousand if she'd only stay by his side. "The colors of the ball are blue and yellow-”

 

“Blue and Yellow!?” She exclaims turn back to him with a gorgeous grin. Twisting her sea blue hair around her finger, “It’s as though...we were fated to meet, Ben.”

 

Fated...They were Fated! Taking her in his arms he breathes in her hair for some reason he expects sulfur tinged roses instead of sea salt vanilla. As she presses against him a strange sense of peace settles. As though it was wrong yet right...Suddenly Uma pulls away leaning back with a smile.

“We should get going. It takes time to be this...perfect.” She grabs her package and heads to the door pausing she looks over her shoulder. “Oh, I nearly forgot I have a favor to ask...a small one, really.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was so hard to make fit. Since I'm going off script from here I've got like thirty ideas and narrowing them is so hard. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed meeting Harriet Hook and crew. I can't wait till I get to show you a new side of Uma and we finally get like one answer as to what the balance is. Till next time! Leave a comment and don't forget to share!  
> EDIT(2/21): Changed up Ben's Scene a bit added some more lines and details that all!


	7. So it begins.

The dark of the forest flits past by the car window seeming to mock Iridessa as she stares out the window. With a sigh, she focuses on a smudge on the glass. Her mind whirling as she tries to come to terms with how Step 1 had gone…

 

Instead of heading straight to the museum, They had to go shopping! After they had to take another detour to visit King Ben in his office where she watched the cheesiest soap opera romance between Uma and Ben. Where she learned that Uma’s shell was more than an Heirloom. It had allowed Uma to at some point enchant King Ben, making him susceptible to her wishes. At the moment, that included an invitation to cotillion as his future queen. An hour alone in the Museum of Cultural History ‘so we can really soak up the culture and stuff’. Of course, he offers a chauffeured limo ride as well. Not wanting his future queen to walk all that way.

 

Begrudgingly she looks over she sees Uma wearing an expression of pure joy as she looks through the car’s complimentary bag of makeup and candy. Watching her stuff her face with gummies it's hard to imagine her as the hardened leader of a band of pirates.

 

Clearing her throat she stifles her giggles as Uma tries to school her face back to one of stoic confidence with her stuffed cheeks. “So was _that_ part of your plan?”

 

Shrugging Uma looks back into the drawer swallowing the last bit in her cheeks. “Pirates take advantage of any and all opportunities.”

 

Right… Rolling her eyes she goes back to the window the passing forest growing even more encompassing and suffocating. She tries to force her mind to circle back to her somewhat temporary plan: Find her Mother’s Longstaff. Switch it out using the hex bag which her mother enchanted. Grab her mother's Longstaff and...pray? Ugh, she didn’t need this! Why didn’t her mother give her plain simple instructions? _“When the time comes the balance will lead you…”_ That wasn’t helpful! What if the balance decided she wasn’t good enough to command it? What if she’s too late and the balance decides to go through with its plans!? With a shaky breath, she fights to remember the many stories her mother told her of the balance. How it is all knowing. How powerful it is. How dangerous. And now she was to command it and demand that it heed her call...Easy, right?

 

A tapping sounds from the partition grabs her attention. “We’re here, Misses.” The driver calls through the slot.

 

No time like the present.

 

“Keep the engine running,” Uma commands over her shoulder as she climbs the stairs. Not a single shred of hesitation in her step. She seemed to know exactly what to say and do. Well, she has been waiting for forever to get here. This moment is something she’s dreamed of for years. She’s probably got backup plans for her backup plans-

 

“Hello!? Anybody home!?” Uma calls interrupting her rambling thoughts,

 

With a chuckle, she slips out nodding to the chauffeur who watches them with a raised brow.

 

The Halls are silent the quiet hum of the A/C alongside the clicking of their boots breaking the calm. Scanning the exhibits she wishes there was some annoying pop song playing on a loop to help distract from her from the anger bubbling inside her. All of this magic, all their history, condensed to a short paragraph on a slate. Heavy glass or an enchanted barrier stopping any wandering hands. The way they treated magic as though it was the red-headed stepchild of their past...better locked away and silenced. ‘ _Our magic is a gift. The balance gave it to us with a duty...to help others and create a world that reflects the beauty of the balance. You can’t run from it anymore then they can.’_ . Her mother’s words play in her mind as she stops before the glass cover that once held her enchanted rose. Why then did it feel like they were doing a better job of it.

 

With a grunt, she walks over to an enchanted map. 'Ask and you shall receive! Within the realm of directions.’ The map titters. 'Have a lovely day!'

 

Right...

 

“Where is the Staff of the Changeling?” She dully asks staring up at the map as it showed her mother's staff sitting on a pedestal surrounded by glowing lights. The picture shrunk with a small 3d map showed the path to the staff. Just upstairs but they would need to past through the hall of Villainy. As they study the map another screen pops over the map encouraging them to visit the gift store for their own plastic version of the staff...how kind.

 

“They really do the most out here, don’t they?” Uma sighs folding her arms. Laughter began to bubble up as Uma said exactly what she was thinking.

 

“Come on, Captain.” She giggles leading the way to the Hall.

 

A more comfortable silence falls as they move through the hall seeing the other Vk’s parents in Iconic poses from years past. A lump grows in her throat as she takes in all these paragons of ‘Evil’. Why would they think it was a good idea to let them have and raise children!?

 

As the thought leaves her she walks into Uma’s back as she stares at her mother's statue eyes glued to its menacing form. The size...intimidating, to say the least. Her eyes seeming to glitter as they look ahead her face frozen mid-cackle. Her sidekicks, Flotsam, and Jetson froze in time as they swam through her tentacles. A much larger version of Uma’s shell held close to her midriff.

 

Glancing at Uma, she sees her fiddling with her necklace head tilted as she studies the statues. She can’t read her expression it was a strange cross between deep contemplating and anger. Taking a step closer Iridessa whispers, “Uh, Uma?”

 

Looking her way Uma sighs looking back she begins her voice strained, “They got her eyes wrong…” Clearing her throat she goes on folding her arms and leaning back. “They wanted to capture what she looks like when she was at her most evil but they got her eyes wrong. When she's excited, like really freaking escatic...her eyes go black. Completely. Black. Sometimes for a second...Others hours.” She scoffs waving her hands to the statue avoiding her eyes now. “This is just some hero’s watered down attempt at capturing the pure evil and villainy that is my mother.”

 

O-okay. There was a lot going on but she couldn’t pin down exactly what. “Uma…”

 

Turning back she looks up at the statue a forced attempt at levity in her voice, “Did you know I didn’t have a real name till I turned ten?”

 

How exactly does one answer that!?

 

“Up until then, I answered to anything they threw my way...literally sometimes." She laughs shakily. "One night after I finished washing the dishes I heard her entertaining in the dining hall. Someone asked ‘Who’s the shrimpy brat?’ and she said ‘My daughter.’”

 

She watches the way Uma fidgets with her necklace her fingers wrapped around the shell squeezing methodically as she goes on.

 

“Then someone else asked ‘What’s the rat's name, Ursula!?’. She got really quiet...you could hear a fish hook drop then when I was pressing so hard against that door I hear her whisper, ‘Uma...I think I’ll name her Uma.’” Sighing she turns back with a shrug. “That was the first time I heard her say my name…” looking over her shoulder she continues, “But it won’t be the last. By the time I’m done everyone’s going know my name...and fear it.”              

 

That was a lot. As she catches Uma’s eyes she realizes she had seen a part of her that hadn’t seen the light of day in a really long time. The vulnerability that shined as she looked at the statue of her mother makes her heart twist in a way that makes her looks away, “I..I’m sorry your mom was such a…”

 

“HA! My mother was just what I needed on the Isle. She showed me exactly what it means to be a villain...cold, indifferent and controlled. You can’t be soft on the Isle.”

 

Grimacing at her nonchalantly tone she takes a step forward, “Still...It doesn’t make it right.”

 

Rolling her eyes Uma heads over to the stairs, “That’s what you're here to fix, right?”

 

They came here to fix the balance, to right the wrongs that Auradon and the other nations committed locking them away on that Isle.This is what her mother wanted her to do.  She just hadn’t put much thought into what Isle life meant for Uma and the others.

 

With one final glance to Ursula and a one finger salute, she follows Uma up the stairs.To the floor that held the more dangerous magic items. King’s Triton’s Trident, Aladdin’s Lamp, Cinderella’s Glass Shoe the podium for Fairy’s Godmother’s wand empty with a sign reading ‘If you wish to see the Wand watch the Royal cotillion on ANN! Tonight at 10:00.’

 

“Oh.” Uma intones looking at the Trident. “We should clean shop.”

 

“Not part of the plan.” Iridessa groans as she kneels to search through her pack for the designated hex bag.

 

“But the opportunity has presented itself.” She explains smiling up at the Trident. “I would be a horrible example of a pirate if I let this slip through my fingers.”

 

“I only have one hex bag. Which I need to use to trick the sensors. We don’t have the time to waste on Angry guards.”

 

Sighing Uma looks away from the Trident squatting next to her. “Your right. I have a very important date waiting. So, hurry up.”

 

Clearing her mind of Uma’s eager energy she walks to the podium trying to push as much of her own energy into her hands which were now shaking as she holds out the hex bag. Focus!  Slowing exhaling she whispers, “Réplication...” as her hex bag opens releasing dark sand that shapes itself into a duplicate staff as the last of the sand leaves the bag she grabs the staff pulling it off the podium

 

Softly panting she steps away from the podium looking down at her mother’s staff. She did! She has the staff! A rush of joy floods her as laughter bubbles out of her. Looking to Uma who watched with gaping mouth and raised brows as she made the switch.

 

“Okay, that was cool,” Uma whispers taking a step closer eyeing the staff. Before snapping her head to the clock sighing. “We have to go, Now! I have to add some last minute changes to my dress and you have to get the spell ready. Move, move, move!”  

 

Iridessa holds her mother’s staff close as they head down the stairs the magic thrumming through her a warm comfort bringing to mind the warm afternoons sitting in her mother's lap laughing at her father’s antics. Her eyes water as they approach the door her father's deep voice in harmony with her mother's giggles ringing in her ears, she wouldn’t fail them!  

 

“...You good?” Uma asks pulling her to a stop before she opens the door.

 

Sniffling she nods with a smile holding the staff closer.

 

“Aww, That’s great. The thing is that.” She begins pointing to the staff. “Is stolen so if you could put it away…”

 

Right! Quickly she wipes her eyes pulling out the cloak that Uma stole she whispers, “I call upon the shadows to give me refuge from the light.” Tying it around her shoulders she watches as her body becomes almost formless as the cloak covers her and the staff her feet hiding away in the folds.

 

“That works.” Uma shrugs heading out to the limo.

 

A shiver goes up Iridessa spine as she sits in the limo the darkness of the forest less suffocating as she clutches the staff. Step 2 was less trouble then she had prepared for. She thought they would have to go full ninja spy but having Uma use her sway over Ben was much easier. Now she needed to move to Step 3, Find the spell to call on the balance and make it bend to her will and lower the barrier freeing everyone on the Isle.

 

...Easy, Right?  

 

# The bridge side

 

Two hours...or was it three(?) have passed since his Captain left his side for the strange and dangerous shores of Auradon.

 

Not that he wasn’t sure she could take care of herself! He has seen enough of her in battle and out to know that underestimating her has ended many a person's life. He knows the fire that lives within her...intimately.

Well as intimately as she allows.

 

But he didn’t trust the New Girl, Iridessa, she had stood by while Uma risked her life bringing down the barrier. She had sat there as Uma laid unconscious, barely breathing, her skin turning pale. True, she had tried to wake her and she did have tears in her eyes when they had arrived...But she wouldn't answer a simple question!

 

“What happened?!”

 

Straight to the point, well deserving of an equal answer.

 

“She-she must have touched the Balance...She shouldn’t be able to do that.”

 

What in Hades good name is the balance!?

 

“Did it hurt her!?”

 

“...Maybe.” She whispers like his Captain wasn't laying as still as a corpse in the sand. “The balance doesn’t always welcome everyone who calls on it.”

 

Rage follows through him as he grabs her shirt. “You did this, didn’t you!? They sent you to take her from us, didn’t they!?”

 

After that Gil pushes him back saying that Uma’s still breathing and that the Crew needs him. His mind is still trying to deal with the quiet panic that had grown in him as he held her in his lap watching the glittering bridge stretch to Auradon’s shores. The rage that came next as he tried to imagine what to do if Uma didn’t wake up or-Anyway, five hours have passed since Uma handed him her hat and left with Iridessa. With a heavy sigh, Harry watches with distant eyes as his crew mills about waiting for Uma’s signal from across the sea. Leaning against a rickety desk he brings her hat to his face taking a breath his mind clearing as he focused on her faint scent. Vanilla and seafoam settling into his lungs as he thinks back to how she felt in his arms. So warm and small and close...so very close. Suddenly a commotion from behind him pulls him out of his musings with a growl he looks over his shoulder to see Gil guiding some guppies in the placement of a television.

 

“Right there! No, there! Watch the cord!” He warns turning the screen on fiddling with the buttons to one of the few channels they can receive. “We don’t have enough time to set it back up before it comes on.”

 

“Gil!” Harry shouts raising a brow as he jumps turning to him with a smile contrite smile. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well...tonight is Cotillion night and I was hoping to see if-Well if Uma found my gift!” He explains folding his arms defensively as he turns back to the screen. Gift?

 

“What kind of gift?” Harry asks taking care to reattach Uma’s hat to his waist as he walks over.

 

“Any girl that goes to Cotillion needs three things to have a truly successful night,” Gil explains as he fights to find the perfect spot for the antenna. “A date, A wicked gown and a one of kind clutch.”

 

With tired eyes, Harry leans back as Gil leaps back having found the perfect spot. Tilting his head he studies the screen as Gil sits Indian style in front of him some of the guppies joining him. Uma didn’t go to Auradon to play Princess…

 

“I mean I know she didn’t say that she was going to the Ball but,” Gil explains pulling out snacks from one of his many pockets. “She did say that she had a side mission.”

 

“So.” Harry leans to the screen as Evie appears with a rather dull looking character on her arm. What a waste, really...

 

“Maybe, her side mission is to get back at Mal.”

 

Wait.

 

“What do you mean get back at Mal?”

 

“I mean,” Gil tries to explain around his chips. “Maybe she’s going to destroy Mal... Auradon style.” He smiles at his food pointing to Harry with finger guns. At Harry’s blank stare he goes on. “In stories, my Mom tell us about fights that were fought without a single punch thrown.”

 

“So they used their words…” Harry guesses as Jay begins to walk down the carpet. His hand tightens around his hook wishing it was his well-tanned neck.

 

“My mom told me about it, too!” A guppy exclaims. Rudolph or something. “They would spread rumors like-like uh...Have you heard Harry has crabs from an actual crab.”

 

Harry cuts his eyes to Gil with a raised brow. Uma wouldn't miss just one of her crew if he threw them off the bridge. She might see it as a gift.

 

“Just an example!" Gil exclaims throwing his arm around the kid's neck. "A really good example! Anyway, They would spread stuff like that till you wouldn’t be able to find a proper partner or they would find out who you liked and like marry them and stuff.”

 

A pang goes through his chest as he remembers how Uma had looked when he had told her about Mal. A part of him liked the idea that she felt something, even if it was only a flash, over him.  

 

“What does this have to do with Uma’s plan, exactly?”

 

“I think that her petty side mission is,” He leans close eyeing the milling crowd. “To go to Cotillion as the King’s date!” He stages whispers. “It’s the perfect plan! I mean it has some flaws like if she can convince Iridessa to go along with her and how she’s gonna convince the King to take her and if she can find a dress in time but,” He turns back to the screen as Carlos poses for the camera in his tuxedo. Looking every bit like a freshly groomed mutt. “I don’t think Uma would let something this wicked just slip through her fingers.”

 

He’s right...She wouldn’t.

 

“Hey! Jonas, Watch the Bridge.” Sitting down beside Gil he watches as the royals stop and pose for a flurry of photos. Some pausing to answer a question or two from Snow White before moving on to the ship. Gil’s snide comments on their outfits a welcomed distraction. Eventually, Mal appears wearing a bright yellow and dark blue gown her hair braid with jewels laced through it. Her eyes sad and her body language defensive, to say the least.

 

The camera cuts to Snow White wearing a wide-eyed look of curiosity as she states, “It seems there might be some truth to the rumors! Some people are saying that Mal and King Ben are in some troubled water. Then again, King Ben is still in the process of trade negotiations with Cinderalleburg and Arcadia City. With such a full plate, it’s really no surprise he’s a little late.”

 

Ben was late...Mal was distressed it was the perfect storm. A growl begins in his chest as Gil’s words begin to bounce around in his head. It was too perfect for Uma to not come and muck it up some more.

 

Eventually the camera’s switch focus to the staircase leading to the ship deck decorated in true Auradon fashion. With the past King and Queen standing at the foot of the stairs all smiles and eager nods as each couple bows and curtsey before them.  

 

Just last year he remembers how he and Uma had watched the ball in the shop with the crew. Laughing at the stiff dance moves and polite masks they all wear. He can still hear Uma’s sweet laughter and feel her vibrating frame as she leaned against his chest watching Jonas, Desiree, and Gil mock the eager Court. He can still feel her warm weight as she passes out midway through from working two days straight.

 

Suddenly the camera cuts to the staircase as the horns blow to announce that King Ben had arrived. Alone.

 

“It seems the night can officially begin with the arrival of King Ben. So this is Snow signing-” She stops pressing her finger to her ear her snide smile dropping as she looks at the stairs. “What!?”

 

The camera shakily cuts back to Ben who stands at the bottom of the staircase his voice low, “ I’m sorry, Mal. I would have told you but-”

 

The horns blow again as Uma appears at the top of the staircase. Her hair piled high in a regal bun, her eye’s glittering in the soft spotlight. Her gown clinging to her body as though it was painted on gold pieces catching the light in such a way that made her look like a walking treasure trove, her legs flowing into a beautiful tail of blue and gold. She looked like a…

 

“By Zeus! She did it!” Gil cries pointing to the screen. A crowd begins to build around them as Gil begins to gush. “That dress! It’s a dream. I would have made it a bit more fitted at the bottom but...Ah, She has the clutch! My clutch!”

 

“She looks like a princess,” Desiree whispers wrapping her arms around her waist. Gil quiets at her comments. The crowd grows quiet as Uma and Ben explain how they ‘fell in love’.

 

A heat begins in Harry’s gut when Ben takes Uma in his arms holding her close. He doesn't deserve her! His fingers begin to twitch as Uma thanked Mal for bringing them together pulling her into a hug. Look into the camera, give us the sign! He feels sick as they begin to dance to some light airy music the smile she wears as he twirls her before the Court is near blinding. She doesn't have to look so happy and gorgeous and-and right in his arms. As they dance the camera follows Mal and friends frantic attempt to leave. Fairy godmother’s daughter, Janet? cuts them off demanding they bring out the gift. The tall skinny man announces that King Ben has a gift for Mal the camera cuts to the far side of the Boat. Where a stain glass window is revealed with the image of Mal wearing the sun as a halo green eyes shining with Ben at her side. How (pathetically) romantic…

 

“Aww, Benny Boo.” Uma began turning back to the other Vks on the step with a wicked grin. “You’re every bit the hero I thought you were.” Her tone mocking as she turns back to him.

 

“Uma-” He begins to plead pulling her closer.

 

“Sadly, that only means more trouble.” She pulls him down giving a peck on his cheek. Slowly, She shoves him away Harry feels his gut twists as the King sways before falling onto his back with a groan. What in Poseidon sea was that!? Cackling she dances to the center of the boat, her gown flaring out as she moves more widely the crowd scrambling out of her way. As she stops she looks to the gawking crowd grinning widely standing tall under their frightful stares, she looked every bit his Captain.   

 

Cutting her eyes to the left she calls, “Iridessa! Anytime now!”

 

“Hope you had fun playing Princess.” Iridessa voice can be heard coming from the crowd. She seems to float out in a floor-length dark cloak flinging it open to show a weathered wooden long staff. “By the power gifted to me!” The crowd moves back as the wind begins to swirl around her knocking over tables and decorations with its force. “By the earth, wind, and sea.” The sky darkens with rumbles of thunder nearly drowning out the television as it crackled high above. “I call on the balance to enter me and make things as they should be!”

 

Harry can hear his crew crying out in shock and fear as the lightning strikes the ship. He feels his chest hammering in his chest as the screen goes blank before it's flooded with static. He frantically looks to the sea trying to find where the ship normally sits. The panic that was building slows as he sees it still afloat with a solitary bright light in the center that seemed to be growing.  As the light began to swallow the boat and more and more of Auradon Harry orders Gil and the others to move the crowd to safety. Harry thoughts raced as he urged his crew indoors slamming the door and windows shut.

 

Where was Uma!? Was she safe!? What in Hade's beard was that!? Was it friend or Foe!? Were they safe!?

 

As the light swallowed them with a vibrating warmth a singular thought echoed in his head. I can’t let her go till she knows...  

 

# Six Months Later...

Gil was ecstatic when he had opened his eyes to find that they were now on the Cotillion boat. Now strangely empty of any Auradon royalty or crew. It took him a minute to realize he wasn’t having some fever dream that they really were free! He latched onto Uma and Harry spinning them as he slaughtered with joy. They were free! The Isle was only a memory now! They could this place their own!

 

Those were his thoughts when they first came to shore and they lasted the first few months as he and his family took one of the many abandoned homes. Auradon people are really weird they just up and left their entire house filled with stuff and poofed off.

 

Then things changed...

 

Most of the parents ran off, revenge first and foremost in their mind. Surprisingly the artifacts in the museum where still there save for some small ones. So, many of the kids started making small gangs or moved in with Uma. Who had laid claim to the castle saying she deserved it since she worked so hard. Almost everyone agreed...Well, he did. Harry moved in soon after his duties as the first mate means he needs to be close.

 

Harriet’s crew choose the school as their new turf. Every few days claiming more and more land as theirs demanding protections fees of food and wares. Uma is the one we all call to deal with them. At first, she looked like she was enjoying the attention. She’d come down and put Harriet in her place and leave with the crowd chanting her name but now…As they stand on the main street dealing with another fight she just looks done.

 

“If I’ve told you once,” Uma groans throwing her head back with a sigh. “I’ve told you a thousand times, Mika. No one has a claim on Plato street.” She motions back and forth. “It is the only way between yours and Clay’s turf. So it’s unclaimable.”

 

Mika scoffs folding her arms. “Is that so. Then why is his group allowed to stand on our side with no punishment but if one of mine even looks it’s inviting a fist.”

 

“I didn’t come here-” Uma begins her voice strained as she rolls her shoulder. Her hair tied back in a loose braid and her clothes look dingy not like Isle dingy when they had to wear the same thing for weeks straight because nothing in their size came in drops. Dingy in the sense that she had an endless wardrobe but it was way too much work to find an outfit. She looks as tired as she sounds.

 

“If you’re looking for a fight, girly!?” Clay shouts from behind Uma. Leaning over her with a wide toothy grin. “I’ll be glad to give you one!”

 

“Oh, Keep dreaming, Monkey boy!” Mika shouts back.

 

“Get off me, Clay,” Uma growls pushing him back into Harry’s waiting arms to be tossed to the side. “As I was saying-”

 

“Uma!” Harriet's voice calls from down the street a wide smile on her face with her crew close on her heels. “Can I have a word?!”

 

Like rats under the shine of the sun the other crew’s scatter their fight forgotten at the sight of Harriet’s. Eyeing the new threat we rush to take our place beside Uma swords at the ready. Their-uh- talk on the Isle had only sparked Harriet’s curiosity into what Uma can do. And like a guppy giving their first glimpse of power they keep at it till they get smacked back into place.

 

“...What do you want, Harriet?” Uma asks her tone cold enough to bring chills to his bones.

With a raised brow, Harriet smiles wider. Not a real smile either that makes you feel warm and safe but one of those smiles that makes you feel small and makes you want to crawl under a rock. “You promised me that my crew would have first picked over the goods this week.” She explains walking towards Uma each step slow and measured like she was approaching a dangerous dog. “Imagine my surprise when each vendor I visit tells me that I’m gonna have to fight over the scraps of the day.” She stops close enough to touch. “Now tell me what could have made the _great_ Uma break her word?”

 

“I told you to get there by daybreak and they’d be waiting for you-”

 

“That’s not,” Harriet’s interrupts swiftly pulling out her sword. “What we agreed, too.”

 

In the split second, it took for her to aim for Uma’s throat three things happened. One, Harriet's crew came at them but just stopped mid step. Two, Harry swung at his sister and missed by a mile. The last thing that took Gil’s and most of the crew breaths away was the speed that Uma knocked Harriet back with a heavy stream of water. Throwing her against a brick wall, her sword lying in the dirt as she fights against the waves.

 

On the Isle, everyone knew there were lines you didn’t cross. You don’t start a fight in safe spaces unless you wanted to be banned from them. You keep to your turf unless you had a really good reason for going into the other like your ball rolled over or you lost a bet. And finally, if your fighting someone and they yell ‘I yield’ or ‘Uncle’ or anything like that. You let up because you won…

 

“Ugh! I yield, Uma!” Harriets shouts as she struggles to catch her breath. Gil looks over to Uma arm raised, head tilted as though someone was whispering in her ear. She stepped closer her palm wider the stream growing wider. “UMA! AH!”

 

He had heard her say ‘yeild’...right? Yeah! She had! So any second now Uma would let up and send them packing…

 

Any second now…

 

Why wasn’t she stopping!?

 

“Uma...she yields.” Gil offers with a shaky grin taking a step to her as the waves keep coming and Harriet's movements grow weaker. “Uma?”

 

Her attention stays forward only moving a fraction more to the unheard voice. He looks to Harry who was watching this unfold with wide eyes as Harriet fights, her cries growing fainter. Oh no...

 

“Harry!” His head snaps to Gil call fear flickers across his eyes for a second he wonders if his reflect the same. Swallowing the lump in his throat he motions to Uma. “She yields!”

 

“R-right.” Harry takes a step to Uma. “Uma, she yields.” The waves seem to grow stronger Harriet shrieks as they push against her. “Uma! I know you can hear me! Uma!”

 

Suddenly she cuts her eyes to him. Gil watches as the fear in his eyes turn into full-blown terror as she stares.

 

“Uma,” He whispers walking closer. “I need you to come back to me. Come on Captain.”

He takes another step whispering more soft words to her the waves start to recede slowly allowing Harriet to fall to her knees before falling on her face with a soft thud. In the background, he hears Harriets crew frantic cries as they rush her to a doctor. A small part of him feels sad for her like can understand that she wanted to see the limit of Uma powers. It was crazy but she’s a Hook, it’s what they do. She couldn’t have known that Uma was gonna snap but like...a much large part of him just felt numb.

 

He looks over his shoulder to the now destroyed fountain in the town square a good ten feet away. He wonders what happens in the chip shop now that they are patrolling the city streets of Auradon. Who was cleaning the deck of their ship and shining her wheel? Was someone looking after the animal in his father pen? Turning away to stare at the now shaking form of his Captain as she clings to Harry’s shirt. He can’t help the part of him that wishes they were back on the Isle...


	8. The road to Tartarus is paved with good intentions

# Castle Halls

 

Her bones ache.

 

A deep-seated throbbing that seemed to grow with each passing moment. As though her skin didn’t fit her frame anymore.

 

Every step adds a new layer to her agony. Creating a strange ditty in along her scalp joining the group of nails doing a jig on her temples.

 

Standing in her castle’s wide second-floor hall staring out the tall window she downs a chilled bottle of water. Willing away the throbbing in her head she watches her ever-growing crew run through drills in the darkening field below. Newly-made drills in case of...retaliation…

 

_‘Put her in her place! For once, make me proud to call you my daughter.’_

 

...A nap should do the trick.

 

The quiet of the hall makes the muffled thumps of her heels on the stones echo as she walks. For a moment she smiles at the quiet it's a welcomed relief from the huddled groups hounding her with whiny voices. ‘Uma, we need this! Uma, we need that! Uma, won’t you come into town and slap some sense into some idiot for us!’.

 

No. Instead they were huddled downstairs. Scared. Of her and what she could do.

 

_‘I told you to stop cozying up to those idiots! A true villainess doesn’t need lackeys she can make a fool out of anyone.’_

 

It’s about time they gave her some peace and quiet! Since she freed them they’ve been clinging to her coat tails. Eager to follow her orders and fall in step with her song. At first, it was perfect. Then came the requests which morphed into demands. The opportunities became obligations and it all quickly lost its glitter. She didn’t free them to play Queen! She was a Pirate! A swashbuckling vagrant who takes with no thought of consequences and-

 

**_‘Uma! Uma, she yields!’_ **

 

Her breath catches in her throat as she opens the door to one of her many offices. Dragging her hand down her face she pushes through the pain flopping on the couch hoping to quiet her mind. As she lays on the couch counting her breathes the door swings open bringing with it whispered voices and loud footsteps.

 

“-only a matter of time before Harriet’s crew demands reparations.” A whiny voice pleads her head throbs as Sammy goes on. “We have to do something!”

“Doesn’t help that the food in town is running low. We’ve got some trying to plant but that’s long term not short.” As Lefou growls doing a better job of not grounding against her nerves.

 

“We’ll deal with that,” A much too familiar voice explains. She can feel the heat of his eyes on her as he moves closer. “Later.”

 

“Harry-” Sammy begins closer. Shriller. Louder.

 

“Leave.” With her eyes shut she can only imagine the way they freeze and pull back when they hear her voice. She’s seen it more than once since she got back. “Now.”

 

Silence falls as they shuffle out softly closing the door behind them she cracks open one eye to see why he choose to bother her. Her sight is blocked by a small white vial swaying above her. Relief! Without a word she grabs the vial popping two before looking up at Harry’s face as she takes a swig. His eyes soft with worry and something she can’t quite place as he turns away.

 

“Your feeling better then.” He says leaning against one of the armchairs staring into her face. Not her eyes.

 

“No.” She wasn’t. It seems she didn’t even have the liberty to wallow in her pain. “The pills take a minute to work.”

 

He swallows looking over to the desk before saying. “Your headaches have been getting...worse.”

 

He was hiding something...Fine. It was never a challenge to read him.

 

“Playing ruler isn’t the same as being Captain.” She quips rolling the bottle in her hands. Focusing on the moisture on the bottle helps dull the pain as she studies his face.

 

His masks slips an inch as a small smile breaks through. “No one said you’d had to ‘play ruler’.”

 

Ah. Protector, this she knew how to work with.

 

_‘Such an easy mark. Shame, really…’_

 

“It seems freeing these lowlives. Offering them endless opportunity and freedom makes me somewhat responsible.” She offers with a shrug allowing her sweatshirt to fall, just so, off her shoulder. With her collarbone out and her hair flowing, oh, so softly down her face. She’s the picture of a helpless damsel who bit off more than she can chew. It’s perfect. If a little too on the nose...

 

All that’s left is for him to play his part. Either he ’ll drop to his knees and beg her to let him shield her from this heartless world. Or he’ll demand she runs away with him throwing this world to the wind.

 

“Even if it means you go mad?” His question so soft she nearly misses it with her musings. Silently she studies him and the pieces fall into place.

 

_‘Oh, you didn’t think I was talking about him, did you?_

 

He was close but not ‘Harry’ close.

‘Harry’ close would have him at her side holding her hand, petting her cheek, as he whispers gentle nonsense. Instead, he was standing a good foot away looking at everything but her. Stiff as a plank, hook in hand, the look...No! Harry wasn’t-he didn’t-

 

_‘What did I say about trusting anyone...Silly girl!'_

 

“I’m fine!” Rising quickly she catches herself on the couches edge as her vision wavers. He moves to help but stops short. Not you. Anyone but you! “I got a bit spiffed and-”

 

“Three.” He snaps out avoiding her face he stares out the window his hand twisting around the hook.

 

Three? “...What?”

 

“Three. My sister has three broken ribs.” Oh, Zeus. Her heart stutters as he looked to her, his mask gone, eyes wide and searching for something as he goes on. “Her collarbones fractured, too. The doctor says that if she had any more pressure...She-she would have been crushed. Uma-”

 

He goes on but his words become a faint buzz as she adds the new pieces to her puzzle. Her vision grows blurry as she mulls over the fact that her first mate was afraid of her. Because she almost killed his sister… He was afraid to touch her, kept a safe distance between them, avoided her eyes and made sure to offer gifts in a sad attempt to gain favour. _‘Like a true henchman! I wonder how fast he’ll betray you?’_ NO! Harry was her first mate! He promised to stay by her side high or low tide. He swore that he would follow her into battle, no matter what. All those whispered words before bed promises of adventure...of forever. _‘You would have been better on your own...Like a true Villain.’_

 

Nodding slowly she whispers, “You should go.”

 

A full minute passes as she tries to calm her heart, the incessant voice (that sounds sickeningly like her mother’s) back in full force cackling.

 

Then a whisper. “...Captain.”

 

That’s it.

 

No begging or pleading. No taking her in his arms and make her listen to whatever Sticky sweet thing he can make fall from his lips. Nothing!

Her heartbeat begins to swallow her as her vision begins to darkens. This was wrong! This whole thing was just wrong! They were free, this should be a crab cake walk compared to the Isle. She should be halfway to Neverland or reining Hades's own fire on Atlantis. Instead, she was having a panic attack because her crew were idiots.

 

_‘That what you get for being soft, Girl. Villains don’t need friends or partners. Only stepping stones!’_

 

Suddenly a quiet pop sounds behind her the heavy tang of roses fill the air nearly choking her as she tries to breath out her mouth.

 

“Uh...Uma, Is this a bad time?” Iridessa asks walking closer.

 

Yes! “...No. Give me your report.” She whispers forcing her back to straighten as she turned to her consultant turned informant.

 

“Well,” She pulls out of thin air a small stack of envelopes. “The dear parents of some of our Isle residents want their children home alongside an explanation of why they can’t speak to them.” Uma rolls her eyes moving behind the desks as Iridessa rattles off the names of aggravated royals. “Oh, and they want the royal guard to come and investigate a string of crimes in their city.”

 

“I’ll get right on that.” Uma sighs leaning her chair back to stare at the roof.

 

“Right.” Iridessa nervously chuckles at her dry humor. Looking down at her clipboard giving Uma a chance to study her new look. Her hair in a loose bun with accent braids hanging by her face her outfit reminiscent of what she wore on the Isle. Roses danced across her silver top and red ribbons crisscrossed up her jeans but they had a softer air to them. She looked relaxed but something was off.  

 

“The new barrier on the Isle is holding.” Iridessa goes on to explain playing with a loose dread. “Mal and the others having taken it upon themselves to become de-facto leaders since Beast and Belle are still...well, out of it.”

 

“Of course, they have.” Uma groans tilting her head as she studies her more. She was trying her best not to move but a nervous twitch was developing above her eye.

“They’ve developed a really neat society, actually-” Iridessa prattles on avoiding Uma’s eyes as she goes on. Her energy begins to grow panic her hands flexing around her clipboard the scent of roses growing stronger.

 

Somethings wrong. _‘She’s keeping something from us. Surprise! Surprise!’_

 

“What’s got you wound so tight?” She interjects cutting her rant short as she slowly rises from behind the desk.

 

Silence falls as Iridessa eyes dart around the room. The tension in her body growing with each passing moment. Before finally, she looks to her and whispers, “Well, Uh...Ben still really wants to see you.”

  


A beat passes as her words take root. Then another as she begins to mulls over her situation. Here she seats, the daughter of Ursula, listening to a Changeling fairy rattle off a series of threats and risky situations as if it was a grocery list. Was there anything so ridiculous! So out of the realm of possibility! She can’t help the hysterical laughter that bubbles out of her at the absurdity of it all!

 

She won! She was free with the world laid out for the taking.

 

But her crew scurried at the sight of her. Her first mate acted as though she was a dangerous explosion with only seconds on the counter. _‘As they should! A true Villain can balance the fear with pay.’_ Not to mention the other six Kingdoms were banging at her door demanding their children. No doubt waiting with baited breath for a reason to raze them to the ground. She had read the tense letters between Ben and the other nations. _‘A hero can only care for their own. Don’t forget...everyone has a weakness… find it, exploit it.’_

 

Catching her breath on a sigh Uma looks to Iridessa who was staring with wide eyes, as she wipes away her tears. Her headache, back with a vengeance, now a welcomed distraction as she rises heading to the closet. “Ben...wants to see me?”

 

“Uh, Yeah…” Iridessa walks closer, the obvious question in her tone makes Uma giggle as she searches through the closet.

 

“Oh then, I need a proper outfit to meet him.” She explains pulling out a slinky black gown pressing it against her body as she smiles over her shoulder. “If there’s one thing my mother taught me ‘A true villain always makes an entrance’.” The throbbing in her head begins again as she stares into the mirror. She can almost see her mother over her shoulder smiling with pride as her eyes become swallowed by darkness. Cackling softly she whispers, “And I am my mother’s daughter.”

 

# On the castle stairs

 

Harry’s Mother, Bridget, is a lovely woman easily distracted and a bit fluffed in the head but lovely. He can remember her many tales of Auradon before she followed his father to Neverland.

 

She’d go on and on about how she and her friends would fight for a job on Campus. How the magic of the royals castles was breathtaking. How the idea of meeting some Prince or Princess was everything...till she met her Pirate.

 

He didn’t understand her love for their captors. They put the barrier around the Isle they trapped them in this prison. He can still feel her arms wrapped around him as she smiled into his hair. “Harry, My lovely little boy. Sometimes when your standing on the shoreline; the calm still sea that you see is truly a riptide in hiding.”

 

When he was young that only confused him ‘Why did she bring up riptides and calm shorelines!’. When he got older he just ignored his mothers' riddles they mattered little when he was hungry and mattered even less when his Captain asked him to do something.

 

But now...he can understand some of what she meant.

 

Auradon at first was like a dream come true. Uma was positively lovely, glowing when they chanted her name, reveling in the attention. She was ever bit his Captain. Hell! She held him close when others were near. She began to look at him in a way that made him think that the time had finally come. That he could tell her; Yes, she was his captain but she also his north wind, his perfect sunrise, his...his everything.

 

Then the other shoe dropped.

 

Harriet’s crew began to demand more: Land, food, supplies and Uma’s time. Harriet’s excitement at finding a new toy became a much bigger pain in his starboard bow. “How was I to know such an exquisite creature was hiding in plain sight, Dear brother?”

 

More people joined their crew in hopes of saddling up with the new big bad. Which meant more training and bigger, longer meeting. Less time with Uma. “I have three meetings before lunch then I have to head into town. Harriet, again. Harry, I’m leaving Sword practice to you.”

 

Less time for relaxing. Less time for fun. Less time just being Harry and Uma. He watched as she became a shell of herself. Her words becoming harsher at meetings and talking to others. Her temper flaring at the slightest thing, even at Gil! Her energy dwindling with each passing day. He hoped that all she need was a break. So, he made plans to take her out of town perhaps even out to sea. He gathers supplies and checked their schedules and by the afternoon he was ready to take her away.

 

Then his sister came and ruined it all!

 

He can still feel her shaking frame as she tried to bury herself in his chest. His ears still echo with her frantic whispers as she gripped his shirt. His heart skips a beat as he remembers how small she looked in his arms. His Captain had snapped. His panic had shifted to wishful prays as he laid her down for the night. It must have been a fluke brought on by fatigue and stress.

 

How could he forget how snappy she got in the shop when she would work triple shifts!? All she’d need is a good night sleep and a hearty breakfast.

But this-this was different; Uma had never ignored the Isle code. When he tried to stop her the look in her eyes...So empty. Yes, they were glistening black orbs and yes, that was for lack of a better word...weird. But that didn’t frighten him as much as the fact that she wasn’t staring back.

 

It was like someone else was in there. Someone who didn’t know or care who he was. Someone who just as easily would turn the spray on him. His mouth goes dry as he thinks back to the terror that gripped him as he thought that he was too late. That he had finally lost her.

 

With a growl, he rises stalking down the hall his breath leaving his lungs in huffs. As he pauses before one of the many stained glass windows in this blasted castle. The image of King Ben stands tall before him with a mocking smile as he looked down at him. Looking up at the glaring sun shining through his teeth he gets a flash of the memory of how Uma had looked in his arms. All smiles and laughter, her gown and eyes glittering looking like she belonged among the glitter and glow of Auradon.

He grits his teeth trying to push down the growl in his chest as he leans back, none of this would be happening if he hadn’t sent out that blasted decree! Uma, No doubt would have still wanted off the Isle she deserved so, much more. But she wouldn’t have been as eager to follow Iridessa and touching her damned Balance. Or danced in his arms and told him…

 

Turning away he drops to a squat shoving his hands through his hair as his mind began to circle dangerous thoughts.

 

If Ben hadn’t taken in Mal and Co. Uma would have thought of another way off the Isle. She would have kept him in the loop from the get-go! She would have let him in sooner rather than later. He wouldn’t be marooned in danger of losing his Captain. Or awkwardly trying (and failing horribly) to offer any kind of support and comfort to his Captain. She who always had a plan a through z.The one who can rally half the Island to her beck and call. How was he to comfort his unwavering goddess?

  


Grimacing, he grabs for something hefty nearby and as the weight settles in his palm he rises turning back to Ben. If he were to shatter his pretty little face...Maybe she’ll rail at him like she did on the Isle when he did the dishes and broke over half. His heart skipped a beat as he thought back to the way her eyes flashed in the candlelight and her hair flew as she ranted…

 

Winding back he pauses as a voice calls out for him. “Harry!” Slowly looking over his shoulder he sees Gil approaching.

 

“What?” He groans looking up at the now satisfied smirk Ben wore.

 

“Uh...I just- I wanted to asks how Uma’s doing.” He stammers rubbing his neck he looking up at him shyly.

 

“She’s...better, Gil.” He sighed turning his back to the window, tired of Ben’s ever-present joy. Rubbing his face he fights to keep in a groan. Looking down at the small vase in his hand he studies the gold etching along the side of the vase. “She’s just tried.”

 

“Oh, Okay. Uh, how about you?”

 

Smirking he thinks back to his horrible attempt of grounding his captain by bringing up his sister's wounds. Real smooth… “I’m perfectly wicked, Gil.”

“Oh, that’s great.” He moves to turn away pausing mid-step before looking toward her office and back at him. “I was worried if she was eating? I didn’t catch her at breakfast and Desiree said she wasn’t at brunch. Jonas said she skipped out on lunch, so…”

 

A smile breaks through his weariness. He was mother hen-ing. On the Isle, this was something he hated Gil checking on an injured crew and worrying over there care. In Auradon...It was nice. “I can see why Uma calls you her ‘second favorite crew member’.”

 

Blushing Gil looks away rubbing his neck eyeing Uma’s door, “Ha, yeah, well doesn’t feel like it.” He folds his arms looking back with a grimace. “I didn’t even know she was cracking under all this.”

 

“...Yeah.” Looking at the door he wonders when the first wall came between them. Was it when she crossed the bridge? When Iridessa appeared on the Isle with promises of freedom? Or was it when he handed her that Auradon decree? Somewhere in all this, she’d begun to slip away from him.

 

“Hey, Harry?” Gil asks coming to sit on the floor beside him taking the cracked vase in hand. “I know this is kinda of stupid but...I miss the Isle.” A shiver ran down his spine as Gil whispers his confession. “I don’t miss the barrier or having to fight for food or clothes or a place to sleep but it’s just everything was so much simpler over there...you know.” He can feel his fingers twitch as he fought not to move as he voiced his thoughts so easily. “I mean you joined a crew and followed the rules and well, it was just easy...I don’t know.”

 

From the mouths of fools. The Isle, while it was a festering hole of desolate immoral bastards, it was home. You knew where you fit even if was a bit too snug or loose; you made due. While Auradon had all these possibilities and opportunities that left your head spinning.

 

Taking a breath he pats Gil’s head chuckling softly at his yelp, “I get it, Gil.” Rising to his full height he takes a step to Uma’s door. Maybe he doesn’t fully understand everything that’s happening but he is Uma’s first mate that means-

 

Iridessa comes bursting out the office interrupting his thoughts slamming the door shut behind her visibly shaking.

 

“Witch!?” Maybe he had hit his head earlier.

 

“Harry! Gil!” She exclaims running over to them. Eyes as wide as her steps. Her voice strained as she goes on, “Thank the Balance, your both here. What’s going on with Uma?”

 

With a huff, he glances over his shoulder to see Gil rising with a wary look copying his pose. A smile cuts across his face at the situation. This is exactly what he needs. A punching bag he can let loose all these feels. So he can focus on what matters; It helps that she deserves it.

 

Returning his gaze to Iridessa he reaches into the well of rage and depression and growls out teeth bared,  “How kind of you to pay us a visit, New girl.”

 

# The Hall

 

Okay. She deserved that.

 

She didn’t know how long it would take to get the Isle’s new residents settled in. Or how hard it would be to explain everything to her parents. Or how complicated working with her new staff would be.Didn’t change the act that she hadn’t seen them for a good five months.

 

Looking away from the pair she tries to swallow past the lump in her throat.  

 

“Where have you been?” Gil asks coming to Harry side folding his arms as he tilts his head in question.

 

“I had some...things I had to take care of.” She offers lifting her head wrapping her arms around her waist. Her stomach twists as Gil’s look shifts to a mix of betrayal and hesitant. “Gil-”

 

“So,” Harry interrupts stalking forward to invade her space. His wide maniacal grin seems to glimmer in the waning sunlight as she watches him warily leaning back. “You ran off because you had something _more_ important to take care of.” His breath hot on her face as he leans closer. Her muscles scream as she fights the need to push him back. The last thing she needs is a fight, just answers.

 

“More important than your crew?” She recognizes this tone. He’s playing with her in the way a Wildcat plays with its prey.

 

“Uma told me you weren’t of the Isle but it looks to me.” He begins stepping back to spread his arms wide before yelling, “You have the mindset down pat! I hope you were able to do what was, so important you needed to desert us! ”

 

Time to defuse. “Harry-” She begins.

 

“Shh!” He snapping his teeth at her. Snapping her mouth shut as she feels him lift the hook to her chin pressing the curve to her jugular. Her eyes forced to meet his stormy blues overfilling with rage and disappointment that couldn’t just be centered on her. “If you had been doing your duty as a member of this crew. Instead of galavanting off to Hermes knows where you would know exactly what’s happened to Uma! ” As he opens his mouth to tear her apart further, the door behind her creaks open.

 

A chill comes over her that makes her teeth chatter as Harry slowly lowers his hook with a heavy breath. She watches as he seemed to enter a trance as he stared over her shoulder with a frightening level of focus. Turning to look over her shoulder she sees Gil starting with furrowed brow and fear filled eyes.

She can why Harry was so starstruck, Uma looked amazing. Her braids, now curled, flowing like waves against her face and down her neck held by a golden Shell clip. Her necklace sits in the plunging neckline of her inky gown. The gold accents placed strategically to draws eyes to her svelte form. She looked like a woman ready to do whatever was needed to get what she wanted. Even if that meant breaking a few heads on the way there. Another chill travels down her spine as Uma lifts her gaze to her’s.    

 

That wasn’t Uma.

 

“Harry, “ Uma intones as her smirk turns into a wide smile as he drops to one knee before her. A brow rises as she goes on, “I hope you had your fun but I need you to get one of the ballrooms ready.”

 

What could she want with a- Ben. “Are you sure you want to do this now?” She asks taking a step forward pausing as Uma turns her gaze to her. Another shiver travels down her spine as she looks into the empty void that meets her. “If you need a minute or two it won’t really make-”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Uma interrupts gently placing her hand over her chest with a soft mocking smile. “Did you think I cared for your opinion...Newsflash.” Her smile falls and her hand goes to her waist as she tilts her head raising her eyebrow. “I don’t.”      

 

“Uma-” She tries again. Something was wrong with her...Uma had a vindictive side that that was a part of her but this. This was something hard and cruel, this wasn’t Uma.  

 

“Quiet!” She snaps. The air turning even colder as she stalks forward Harry close on her tail. “If I need to listen to your incessant prattling. I’ll let you know.” Turning away she continues down the hall. The tail of her gown snapping as she goes. “I expect him here in an hour. Don’t be late.”

 

Taking a shaking breath she tries to calm her heart. Uma was having some kind of mental breakdown! Was it brought on by the swap? Was it because she left to make sure everything was set up properly. Why did it seem like the rest of the crew acting as though they couldn’t risk losing a limb when it came to Uma. A soft jab pulls her out of her musings with a shriek turning her attention to Gil.

 

Her heart enters her throat as he just stares at her for a minute before whispering, “We should follow.” Looking down the hall after the pair. “I’ve got a bad feeling about all this.”

 

“Let’s be quick. I need to go get…” She sighs. “Her guest.”

 

The silence that follows is awkward with their feet echoing as they tried to silently follow. She can still see the hurt in his eyes when he recognized her. The guilt that came when she couldn’t answer his question.

 

As they rounded a corner making sure to avoid any passing crew. She hears him ask, “So where did you go?”

 

Her guts twists as she stares ahead watching as Harry opened a door for Uma. Did he know!? Had the spell faded since she left?  “I told you visiting my parents and stuff…”

 

“I remembered like an hour after we got into Auradon.” Turning her head to meet his gaze her heart raced as she readied herself to see anger and betrayal reflected back at her. “I mean I was mad but you helped get us out.” Her heart slowed as he smiled shrugged. “And you made the best sweets when we were on the Isle and you let me lick the spoon more than once. You made yourself part of our crew. You made yourself family.”

  


“...Thanks, Gil.” A tight warmth grows in her chest as she turns away slipping into the bustling Ballroom. She felt it grow brighter as Gomez waved frantically at her from across the room. A smile grows as Desiree a nods at her from the stage. She can’t help but giggle as Jonas trips over a chair as he tries and fails not to stare at her. Until the Isle, she only had her mom and her dad to turn to and the plan to focus on.

 

Right the Balance. Return Mom to her rightful place on the magic council. She hadn’t planned on worrying about this band of misfits making sure they ate enough or that Uma slept enough and hoping that when it was all over they didn’t hate her. It hits her suddenly like a Bowsprit through the heart. Wiping away tears she didn’t even know were falling she realizes what they all need to do. Separation and fighting was the only way they knew. Fighting to protect fighting to survive but maybe the Balance wanted something different. Maybe they need to work together to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I didn't die! I just bought a house with my little sis, Started a second job and looking to quit my other one. Life is hell and heaven wrapped in tin foil.


End file.
